<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heroes' Meeting by spirit_of_a_wolf_85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793589">A Heroes' Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_of_a_wolf_85/pseuds/spirit_of_a_wolf_85'>spirit_of_a_wolf_85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (Zelda), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Tetra is too smart, Time is tired of everyone's bullshit, akkala region, blue&amp;red&amp;green&amp;vio are there, epona can time-travel, epona the best girl, especially legend and wind, flora is there, four colours, four talks to himself sometimes, hebra region, hyrule doesn't know what a watermelon is, hyrule doesn't trust anyone, idk what to put anymore, im lazy, legend is a prick sometimes, plz be nice, ravio is there, sky doesn't like swearing, sky is too nice, so.... desaster, the foys meet for the first time, the rest love it, time doesn't either, time doesn't know this, twilight is reckless, warriors just likes to talk, when wild defeats the calamity monsters die, wild is a bad babysitter, wild is just wild, wild just defeated the big pig, wild trust wolfie, wolfie is a good dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_of_a_wolf_85/pseuds/spirit_of_a_wolf_85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time just wanted to tell Malon Happy Birthday<br/>Sky just wanted to live pacefully with Sun<br/>Four just wanted to joke arround<br/>Wind just wanted adventures with Tetra<br/>Twilight just wanted to help his cub<br/>Warriors just wanted to walk arround<br/>Legend just wanted a normal day<br/>Hyrule just wanted the princess' approval<br/>Wild just wanted to have a normal life after the Calamity.</p><p>It seems that Heroes hardly get what they want</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Sky (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Link &amp; Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Tetra (Legend of Zelda) &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Wolfie&amp;Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time is lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll be back by sundown!” Link shouted, a huge smile in his face, saying goodbye to Malon. He walked towards the castle so Malon could see it. Link had told her he was going to do an extra shift there, guarding the gates of the castle, but the truth was other. He adventured the woods, not knowing he wouldn’t get out of there in hours.</p><p>Link walked out of the woods. He had really been hunting for some dinner, as he wanted to surprise Malon with her favourite plate tomorrow, her birthday, but he didn’t recognize those woods, even though he had grown in them. Stupid, Link! You know your way! This is your former home! But the leaves of this forest were younger, the trees smaller and the wildlife was different. No fairies or spirits came out of the shadows, but squirrel and the occasional deer. Link had his armour on, because as a former hero, he knew the dangers of the world. He went fully armed everywhere.</p><p>When he saw the daylight, he felt delighted. Goddess, Finally! He thought. He found himself in a large field. A long, big, empty field he had never seen. But he was still in Hyrule, he knew it. At the other end of the field, he saw a hooded person. He jogged towards the north, and Link followed the line of sight. He saw… Holy shit! A castle surrounded by a pink aura, the air so full of malice that he felt his inner child wanting to run. Then, he looked at the person once more. It was impossible to tell if he was fifteen or thirty, man or woman, but he realized, with a start, he wasn’t alone. A big wolf was running next to him, and in the empty field, he could hear the stranger’s voice. “Tomorrow’s the day, Wolfie. I will succeed.” He kept saying, and the wolf howled in response. Link decided to ask him for directions.</p><p>He ran in full armour towards the man. Now he was sure he was male because of his voice. “Excuse me!” He shouted. The hooded man turned. The wolf, Wolfie, turned too, and he smelled. “Excuse me, I am lost. Could you-” Link stopped talking when the stranger brought out his sword. Under the hood, Link couldn’t see the man’s expression, nor how old was he, but he could swear the stranger was frowning. Then, he talked. “Go on, Yiga. You want to go to Gerudo desert, isn’t that right?” His tone was full of hatred. Link widened his good eye. “No, I-” But the stranger wouldn’t let him explain. Wolfie barked, but neither of the humans paid it attention. “And, let me guess. You also want another thing, don’t you?” Link felt the man’s muscles tighten. Link prepared himself for battle. “Your Ted Talk is always the same. I recognize your pattern, Yiga.” He spat the word ‘Yiga’ like ‘Traitor’. Link wondered what or who a Yiga was, and why was he mistaken as one. Apparently, it was his approach what had made the man weary.</p><p>The hooded man sprang into battle. He swung his sword towards Link, who reacted instinctively. He unsheathed his biggoron sword and did his best to block the stranger’s attack. Soon it became clear to him that the man was self-taught. His patterns didn’t follow any military training as Link’s did. Link did his best to block all his attacks, but he realized he wasn’t as young as before. He moved slowly, his attacks had less strength than before.<br/>
“Stop! I don’t want to fight!” Link said when the stranger was face-to-face with him, sword against sword. He could appreciate now his face. He had been thinking of him as a man, but he really was just a boy, no older than seventeen. “You Yiga are liars! Why should I believe you?” The boy shouted. Link frowned. Then he was pushed back, but not by the young boy.<br/>
Link was in the floor. His bones ached, but he wasn’t hurt. He held his sword in hand, but the boy wasn’t on top of him, trying to kill him. Instead, he found him in the floor, as surprised as he felt. His hood had fallen off, and his blue eyes disturbed Link. He found his eyes, his glance, his hair too familiar. He looked annoyed, but not towards him. “Wolfie! He could have killed me.” The wolf ran over Link, who stayed still. The wolf did not hurt the old hero, but instead he smelled him.</p><p>“Wolfie trust you, so… so do I.” The hooded boy woke Link from his thoughts. “Thanks. I just wanted directions, that’s all.” Link noticed the boy’s strange artefact in his hip, and the way he looked around him, still evaluating his surroundings. “We’re in Hyrule field. You want to watch your back here. Where did you want to go?” The boy looked the old hero in the eye. “I come from Lon Lon ranch. I went hunting but…” Link explained. “Lon Lon ranch was destroyed 100 years ago.” The boy cut him. He frowned. “N-no, I just came from there!” Link panicked. Where was he? Was there another Lon Lon Ranch?</p><p>“Look for yourself, Sir. There-” the boy pointed to a few ruins. Link recognized the layout. “Where’s Malon?” He asked. Then, the wolf caught his attention. It howled and looked the Hero of Time deep in the eye. There was something about its blue deep eyes that woke memories inside Link, ones he didn’t think he had.</p><p>He saw a brave young man instead of the wolf. He had a caramel brown hair and black markings in his face. The man scowled, and then the image of the wolf returned.<br/>
“Are you feeling alright? I can take you to Kakariko if-” The hooded boy said. “It’s fine.” Link snapped. “Sorry. Thanks for the directions. What’s your name?” Link asked. “My name is Link. Hylian champion.” He said shortly. “And yours?” The supposed Link asked the old hero. “Link.” Said the hero of Time. “Yeah, that’s my name. And yours?” The Hylian champion repeated. “No, I mean my name is Link.” Said the hero.  “No way.” The Hylian champion said.<br/>
Then, Wolfie howled. He approached the hero of Time and nudged him. “He wants you to pet him.” The Champion said. Like in a trance, the Hero of Time crouched, his armour making all kind of sounds. The old hero petted the big wolf, and his vision blurred.<br/>
What’s happening? The Hero of Time panicked. He had seen strange things during all his adventures, but he was starting to think he would have a normal life from now on. Of course, the Goddess wouldn’t let him.</p><p>When his vision cleared again, he was outside a town. The familiarity with Castle Town was disconcerting, but no castle rose from behind. He noticed something was against his leg. Wolfie was there, smelling his surroundings, even more panicked than he was. “Calm down, buddy.” Link talked to the wolf. “We will find a way back to your ‘Hylian Champion’. And then I’ll go home.” When the old hero mentioned home, the wolf stared at him strangely, as if it didn’t think Link had one. “You can come with me, or you can do your own.” Link finished. The wolf howled, and waited for orders. “I will explore this town and ask for directions. Maybe someone can help us. And I’ll try sending a letter home. Tomorrow is Malon’s birthday.”</p><p>The Hero of Time walked through the empty streets of the Town. He heard music coming from somewhere close, and he trusted Wolfie to lead him there. He didn’t want to separate himself from the Wolf because, even if he was a strong warrior, a wolf protecting him didn’t do harm. He was also the only living thing in this labyrinth of streets.</p><p>He finally reached the plaza, where all the people where. There was a stage, and musicians played Harps, Ocarinas and Flutes, creating a melody that sounded homely. Link and Wolfie listened to it until it came to an end. Then, a woman and a man, both no older than eighteen, came up to the stage. The Travellers felt a sensation of hope when they saw the woman’s face. Zelda? But soon it became clear that she wasn’t their princess.</p><p>“Hello, People! We now will announce finally the winner name for our country. After a lot of thinking, Link and I decided that the surface will be called, from now on, Hyrule, in honour to our Goddess.” The crowd cheered. The old hero widened his eye. No way… “The people inhabiting this land will be called Hylians or Hyruleans. The names were invented by Groose, so thanks!” The girl said. “And Link here has designed our new emblem!” The boy next to her, who wore a green tunic and a cape in his back, raised his shield. “It has the crest of the Goddess, as well as her gift. It also has the wings of our dear loftwings.” His voice was low, but People listened to him. That alone told Wolfie and Link that the boy was respected here.<br/>
The people cheered, and the pair walked down. The musicians retuned and played now a more cheerful melody that Link recognized:  The prelude of light.</p><p>Wolfie led the hero of Time to the boy, who was standing at the back of the crowd who danced. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, the wolf had curiosity to know more about this new ‘Link’. Link followed his new Wolf companion, who had his instincts very sharp.</p><p>“Hello, Sir. Can I help you?” The new ‘Link’ had a chestnut-coloured hair. His eyes expressed tiredness, which was understandable, because the sun was already setting. He looked like he was awake since 5 am. “Yes, actually.” The hero of time tried to choose his words carefully, but he wasn’t given the opportunity to talk. “Oh my goddess, what is that?” The younger Link kneeled in front of Wolfie. “It’s so cute!” His tiredness had seemed to disappear just like that. “Uh- a wolf. He’s called Wolfie, and he’s not mine.” Link answered.</p><p>Wolfie smelled the young man, and then he let New Link pet him. “Goddess, I’ve never seen something like this before!” The Younger hero laughed as he pet the Wolf. “You have to understand that normally wolves aren’t-” The hero of Time tried to explain, but he felt dizzy again. While he tried to stand his ground, he heard ‘Link’ gasp in surprise.</p><p>Their vision turned back to normal, and now they were in a forest again. The young Link was in the floor, his hands still wrapped on Wolfie’s head. When he analysed his surroundings, he took out a sword had hidden under his cape. “What have you done?” The boy shouted. The Hero of Time tried to explain. “That’s why I actually wanted to talk with you. That happened to me earlier, and it kind of…” The older man sighed and understood he had to put himself in the role of a commander. “I met a boy. Named Link, the Hylian Champion. He walked on a field, accompanied by this wolf. Wolfie.” The hero of Time said. The sleepy boy blinked and sighed. The old hero took time to examine him. He was agile and strong. He still wore his shield, one that was similar to the one he had used in his first adventure. He looked at his sword and… Holy fuck! The Master Sword! And it was the same sword. “Excuse my curiosity but… Is that… the blade of Evil’s Bane?” When mentioning this name, Sleepy boy (Link had decided to call him that) widened his eyes. “The Master Sword, yes. How do you know about it?” Link frowned and said, “It has marked the start of all my problems.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Four similar boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red, Vio, Green and Blue drive Time, Sky and Wolfie crazy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Sleepy boy scowled and walked away from the Hero of Time, but Wolfie made him stay in his place. “I was once the hero wielding this sword. The ‘child in green’. The boy of the prophecies.” “No. I am the first hero. The Chosen hero. No one was one before me”. </p>
<p>Sleepy boy was now in a defensive pose until the sword vibrated. A purple light emended from it, and Sleepy boy touched the blade with both hands, holding it like it was his new-born baby. He muttered to himself, and the hero of Time walked closer to hear what was he saying. “Bunch of heroes… Link…” The old man and Wolfie looked at each other before deciding Sleepy boy was complete nuts.</p>
<p>When Sleepy boy finished his one-sided conversation, smiled at Link. “I understand what you are trying to say to me. Is your name Link Lon, the hero of Time?” Sleepy boy asked. “Yes. And you are also Link, I suppose?” The Old Man asked. “Link Skyloft, The Chosen Hero, Hero of the Sky. Fi says you should call me Sky.” Sleepy boy, Sky said. “And she says that, if you’re Ok with it, I could call you Time.” Sky looked at the old man’s face. He seemed weary of the sword. Of course, he did, but his glance had a resentful tingle on it. “Time. Of course, eh?” He muttered to himself. Then, aloud, he said, “Time is Ok, Sky. Then… where are we?”</p>
<p>Sky looked at his surroundings. “A forest, but not Farore’s woods.” “Yeah. Not my home nor Wolfie’s companion’s. So, I guess… New Link?” Time guessed. “We should make camp.” Sky said. He pulled out a match and then he cut a few branches with a silver and blue blade that had what Time guessed was Skyloftean symbols. Then, Sky lighted the match and threw it to the dry wood. Immediately, a fire started. Sky had been careful not to burn the entire forest, so Time knew that the boy had camped outside often. </p>
<p>Time didn’t have camping supplies, but he still had meat from his hunting trip back at home, and Sky had picked some mushrooms. Wolfie had given Sky some herbs that he considered edibles. With that, the two heroes and the hungry wolf made a disgusting dinner.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the ingredients. The meat was fresh, the mushrooms were tasty and the herbs were acceptable, though they gave lots of energy. The problem was Sky and Time’s cooking skills. They were a disaster. When they pulled out a burned piece of bird meat wrapped in an herb and pieces of mushrooms suck on it, Wolfie wanted to vomit. Of course his sense of smell was amazing, but the stuff was so disgusting that he decided he could go one night without eating. Of course, in his adventure he had stayed more time doing so, so no problem. </p>
<p>Time and Sky, after eating a bit of burned meat and crunchy mushrooms, decided the same as Wolfie and prepared themselves for the night. Before deciding who would stay vigilant that night, Wolfie stepped up. For a wolf, he communicated his intentions pretty well. He made Sky and Time lay in the floor and then he stood next to the older, who made a disapproval face that made Wolfie flinch. Finally, the wolf reached his goal. His two companions were asleep.</p>
<p>He wandered a bit off camp, where he could see his companions but they couldn’t see him. Then, he quickly transformed. He had a caramel brown hair and black markings in his face. He smiled. He noticed the grey streaks in his hair and thought: ‘Oh, Hylia, they won’t disappear in ages! I’ve been transformed too long.’ He picked the rest of the uncooked dinner and, without making a sound, he cooked it. His skills weren’t excellent, but he was able to do something edible. </p>
<p>Then, after a long night of watching his sleeping companions, transformed again. In his Wolfie form, he woke Sky and Time.</p>
<p>“Gooday, Wolfie.” Sky woke. Then, Sky moved to Time. “Time, wake up” The Old hero woke and, after remembering the events of the previous day, sighed. Then, he looked around. “Have you made this food, Sky?” Sky looked around too. Their food was cooked, and a good smell came from it. The disaster from the previous night was cleaned and Wolfie looked very proud of himself. “Wolfie…?” Sky guessed. The wolf wiggled his tail and gave Sky some Steamed mushrooms. Then, Wolfie moved and grabbed a Mushroom Skewer that was thrown into Time’s lap.</p>
<p>“This is delicious, but…” Time admitted. “It’s strange, but who am I to complain?” Sky happily enjoyed his plate. “It’s a bit stupid eating this food. It could be poisoned.” Time said. “Wolfie has given it to us. If he hasn’t detected poison, we won’t” Sky argued. “True.” Then, they ate their plate without more discussion.</p>
<p>After this, they erased any trace they could have left and they walked. Wolfie in the front led them, and Time and Sky completely trusted him. Sky had a good will, and Time was good at reading people. The wolf behaved almost like a person. At lunchtime, Wolfie howled and smiled at the two heroes, who had been talking about swords and shields, comparing the Biggoron Sword with Sky’s auxiliary blade (the Master Sword had no comparation). They looked ahead and saw that in front to them there was the exit of the forest and, in the distance, a town.</p>
<p>Sky smiled and ran with Wolfie to the gates. Time, more slowly, walked regarding the front door. Definitely not his Hyrule. Before arriving, he noticed a house outside the walls of the city. A blacksmith. ‘I’ll enter here later. Maybe they can repair Sky’s dented blade’. He followed Sky and Wolfie inside the gates and warned them. “Don’t go too far alone. We don’t know how big it this city.” Then, they crashed with an eight-year old in a red tunic. “Sorry, kiddo.” Sky said. “I’m not a kid!” The boy said pouting, which didn’t convince the heroes . “Anyway, welcome to Castle Town! If you want a place to eat, I recommend the restaurant over there, where my brother Vio works. If you want to visit around, my brother Green can give you a tour. I see you’re travellers, maybe you want to explore the outsides. You can stay at an inn, you can…” The kid with precious amber eyes explained all the activities they could do until a bark stopped him.</p>
<p>The kid frowned. “Why does that Wolf follow you like a trained dog?” “He’s… my friend’s wolf. It doesn’t bite, don’t worry.” Sky said. “We’ll go to that restaurant. Then, we’ll see.” Time looked wearily at the kid, noticing he wore a sword and a saddlebag at his bag. “Do you kids of this town wear swords all the time?” The Hero of Time asked. Then, the kid frowned. “No. Anyways, the restaurant’s over there. Enjoy your stay.” He said shortly. Then, he ran away trough the small streets of Castle Town and disappeared from the Heroes' sight.<br/>Time decided to go to the restaurant anyway. He had a bad feeling about that kid. Sky told Wolfie to behave inside the buildings and the wolf rolled his eyes. Then, they entered the restaurant.</p>
<p>It was big and it had really good décor. Time liked it. Sky moved towards the bar before stopping. He whispered to Time “It’s the same kid!” He wore the same tunic, the same hairband; he had the same feather earring and wore the same hair band. But, instead of red, everything was Violet, even the eyes were of a grey-ish colour. The kid frowned and said “Hello. Can I help you?” Sky nodded. “Your brother has recommended us this place.” “Which one?” The kid asked. “What do you mean?” “I have three brothers. Which one?” He asked again. Time and Sky looked at each other and Time answered “We don’t know his name, but he wore a red tunic and had amber eyes.” “Red. Of fucking course, leave the strangers to me.” Vio whispered. “Anyway, there’s not much to choose from.”</p>
<p>After finishing their meal, they asked Vio questions about the city, but Vio just said “Ask my brother Green. He’s such a nerd.” So Time, Sky and Wolfie headed out the establishment. They looked around the street and saw a kid on top of the roof of a house. But that wasn’t what startled them. When he jumped off the roof and faced the trio, they could see that he was the same kid! He had the exact same clothing and face, construction and sword, even the same small freckle next to his mouth than Red and Vio! But, of course, everything in green.</p>
<p>“My brothers have told me you have questions about this city. Well, I’m your hero!” Time, Sky and Wolfie noticed the word ‘Hero’. “Thanks, young man. I’m guessing your name is Green?” Sky tried being polite. “Yeah. I have spent many days doing research, so I know lots of things about this city. What do you need?” The kid started to walk, and the heroes followed close behind. “We’re actually looking for someone.” Time said. “Yeah. But… we could use the Tour. Maybe we have to return here.” Sky beamed. The child nodded, suspicious, but made a half-smile and stated, “In this city, everybody knows everybody. I can tell rumours, gossips, their name and surname, job… everything.” Green said. “We’re looking for… Link, the Hero.” Time said. Wolfie barked in alarm and Green’s face tightened. In a defensive position, Green asked, “What do you want with him? He’s an unsociable and strange boy. Nobody knows much about him. Well, except the Princess.” Green’s eyebrows raised. “Could you tell us where to look? We need him.” Time said. </p>
<p>“Of course. He may not like your visit, though. He’s a blacksmith.” The kid said. “Thanks, Green.” Sky said. “Don’t thank me. You will have to deal with my brother first. Blue’s always working at the forge. He can tell you about Link.” Green leaded the heroes towards the gates of the city. “The blacksmith’s over there. Maybe he’s not there. If he’s not, look at the plaza.” Green said, and then he ran in the contrary direction.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take a wild guess. Blue’s going to be the same kid but with blue eyes and blue tunic.” Sky laughed. “Yeah. Are they quadruplets? They seem to be the same person with different personality.” Time asked. Wolfie was the one who opened the door. Inside, the same boy was forging a blade. He had cobalt eyes that were fixed furiously on the blade. He wore an apron, but underneath Time and Sky could see a blue tunic. His straight hair was in a bun, and he wore his blue hairband and his feather earring.</p>
<p>“Hello. Get out, I’m working.” The kid said angrily at his visitors. “Your brother Green…” Sky started. “I know, he has told me.” “How? We just-” “He. Has. Told. Me! You’re looking for Link, the smith. Well, he’s not here.” “Thanks, Blue” Time turned to leave with Sky, but they heard “Wait.”</p>
<p>They turned. Blue sighed and said “Alright. I’m going to tell you rumours about m-him” Blue took out his apron and sat in a chair. His eight-year old body shouldn’t be able to stand how Blue was pushing so far, but it did. “Link. He has been on three adventures. People say that his four-edged sword drove him crazy, but he’s actually really nice, just don’t piss him off. He has good relationship with the Princess. She often asks him to do some special jobs for her.” Blue said. “He seems to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He is a great swordsman, and some say he’s part Minish, but I’ve seen him and he’s not Minish at all.”</p>
<p>“You will find him at the Central Plaza. But first, explain what you want with him.” Blue requested. Time and Sky looked at each other. “We are traveller Heroes from another country. We need to ask him some questions regarding his travels.” Time said shortly. Blue nodded, considering his words carefully. Then, as if he’d heard the words of someone, he said “Go ahead. I think Link will be waiting for you. My brothers will make sure of it.” Blue folded his apron and pulled his hair out of his bun. He died out the fire and put the sword he had been working on over a near table. He checked his belongings and exited the shop, leaving Time, Sky and Wolfie to find their way to the plaza.</p>
<p>Wolfie followed Blue’s scent. He found it funny when he saw that he seemed to be everywhere. He followed four different paths at the same time, making Wolfie’s nose confused. He focused on one of them, and he leaded his two fellow travellers. But something felt wrong. The smell lacked… something, something important.</p>
<p>“Do you think Wolfie knows what he’s doing?” Sky asked Time. “I don’t really know. He’s following a scent, but…” “He seems confused” Sky finished. “What in the world could be so confusing for a Wolf’s nose? Is Blue’s scent so horrifying?” Time asked. “I think he could be smelling his siblings. Raised in the same house, they could have similar smell” Sky suggested. “That must be it, though that’s not a good logic, because Blue should have the forge’s scent all over him”.</p>
<p>Wolfie finally led them to the Plaza. It was big, and it had a fountain in the middle with the Royal family’s symbol. Water poured down, and Wolfie, excited, jumped in it, cleaning himself. The Heroes scanned the site. It was empty except for…</p>
<p>‘Oh Goddess!’ Sky thought when he saw the small figure on top of the fountain. He wore a cape that occulted his or her face. They wore a tunic sewn into four colours. Their hood was green, so Time knew it wasn’t the hooded traveller that presented himself as Hylian Champion. Their body was much smaller, and they wore a familiar sword on their back. Sky and Time cached different view of their tunic. “Vio? The kid from the restaurant?” Sky asked. “Red, from the entrance.” Time said at the same time. Both heroes looked at each other, but the hooded person answered for them. “Neither of you are right!” The same voice that had explained them about Link, the one who had given them a tour, the voice that had explained the city’s activities and the one that had explained them their favourite meals. It was the exact same one.</p>
<p>The kid pulled his hood down. Wolfie approached and realized: the smell he followed was this one, but whole. The four same scents mixed together, the restaurant, the forge, the stone streets, the wooden gate, making one whole person. “Hello, wolf. I see we’re both something that others cannot see…” The kid smiled down at Wolfie, who realized that he had discovered his secret. With an understanding, Wolfie also realized that the kid, Link, was Red, Vio, Green and Blue. He was all four and none of them.</p>
<p>“Hello. So, you are Link?” Time inquired. “Some call me that, yes. But… it seems that I won’t have that name any longer, will I?” The kid smiled mischievously. “You already know?” Sky widened his eyes. “My four friends have explained interesting things about you. And, whatever happens, I believe them. Hero incarnations, huh?” Link smirked and discovered his face. It was the exact same one of the four brothers, green bandana, shimmering eyes that changed colour, red feather. “Call me Four”. Four bowed to his new companions and then patted Wolfie’s head. “Won’t you introduce me?”</p>
<p>Sky and Time looked at each other. “This is our wolf companion, Wolfie. He was with the Hylian Champion, a boy…” Time looked into the distance, remembering Link the Hylian Champion. “A boy we will no doubt see again. Meanwhile, for what it’s worth… Welcome to our party, Four.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Time, it is? And Sky. Well, new companions, let’s go. We’ll go camping. It’ll be fun!” Four said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stories Lost in the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys travel to Outset. There, Wind and Tetra get suspicious of the travellers that lost their things at the sea</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t fun. They camped at the entrance of the forest, under the first trees. Four, with his young and expressive face, bragged he had brought down an octorok the size of a mountain while he tried to cook dinner. As expected, the food was as bad as Time’s or Sky’s. Wolfie sat at a prudent distance of the new guy. He didn’t like the facility he had discovered his secret. He’d have to talk to him.</p><p>“Guys, I’ll take the first watch. I’m not tired at all.” Four’s eyes shined in amber tones, and Time and Sky didn’t protest. Though Four seemed no more than a kid, they had learned that, in fact, he was fifteen. He could handle a blade with much precision, and Sky and Fi confirmed that Four had the Hero’s spirit, although she seemed weary of the hero who hadn’t wielded the Master Sword.</p><p>When Wolfie had made sure that Time and Sky were both fast asleep and, without making a sound, Wolfie sat beside his new companion. “You are also a hero?” Four asked, not even looking at the animal. Then, the wolf changed form, turning into a person. He was very similar to Sky, but he had a marking in his forehead. He was taller, and his face thinner. His caramel-blonde hair was obscured by grey streaks. “Yes, I am a hero.”  “Then why are you hiding?” Four frowned. “I’m not hiding. They know me as Wolfie, so that’s what I am. How did you…?” “Oh, I’m sure you have found out mine too.” “Your secret? Yeah, the scent was quite obvious.” Wolfie smiled. “The same with me. I can sense a transformation just by touching someone. You have dark magic aura, Wolfie.” Four smiled. “Please don’t call me that when I’m in human form. Anyway, when we land in my Hyrule, I’ll come as Link to talk to you. You have to cover Wolfie, please.” “Done. Though…” “Yeah?” “You know how to cook? Time and Sky were quite surprised this morning” Four smiled.  “Tell me about it! I know something, but I’m not good at it. It’s just that… they gave me something so disgusting that I decided that it was better discovering my true form than eating that. Also, I was hungry.” Wolfie laughed.</p><p>“I should transform back. I hope we can talk again, Four. If you want to talk with me, whistle” Wolfie patted the hero’s head and then walked away. Minutes later, a wolf came to find him. “Sleep tight, Wolfie. I do the shift tonight.” Four patted the wolf’s head, earning an unimpressed look from him. Then, the wolf curled near Time and Sky and closed his eyes, leaving Four to do some thinking.</p><p>When the morning came, Time, Sky and Wolfie found Four sitting by the fire. He hadn’t moved from his position at all, and he was wide awake. “Hello, Four. Aren’t you tired?” Sky asked. “A bit, yeah. But, look at your surroundings. We are no longer in my world.” Four frowned. </p><p>And he was right. They were now sitting in a summit, from where the heroes could see a fantastic view of the place. Wolfie’s nose turned crazy. A new scent he had smelled once with his protégé Link was now everywhere. He adored it.</p><p>Sky smiled. “The sea!” He inhaled, filling his lungs with the smell. Four nodded. Time was the one who had never seen it. “Okay. Will we find a hero here?” He asked, eying wearily the water, kilometres away. “I suppose, yeah.” Sky nodded.</p><p>“We need a plan. Look at that village, it’s completely undefended. If they see three warriors and a wolf coming, everyone will hide.” Four objected. “What do you want us to do?” Sky asked. Time intervened. “Put your weapons in your saddlebags. Hide your armours. Wear your normal clothing, Sky. We will pass as a family.” Time smirked. “And Wolfie?” Sky asked, looking at the wolf. “It’ll be our dog,” Four suggested. Wolfie glared at the short hero. “Don’t worry, Wolfie. Just refrain from killing animals or people.” Sky patted the wolf’s head. Wolfie protested, and Time gave the wolf a look he knew too well, for as he had earned a few of those from the same hero months before. Immediately, Wolfie shut up and brought his head down, obeying the older hero.</p><p>“That’s settled.” Time smiled. His armour was now stored in his pouch, as well as all his items except for his Ocarina. He said that it didn’t look like it, but it was a powerful weapon. Four hadn’t touched his tunic, but he had hidden his big sword. He put a hand over Wolfie’s head and smiled to Sky. The veteran hero had wrapped the Master Sword’s hilt in a cloth. He wore his Skyloftean outfit with the cape. His green tunic was stored, for it was the Hero’s colour and they wanted to go undercover.</p><p>The heroes walked down the summit towards the village. They looked at the beautiful houses and, for a moment, they thought that no evil had come here. Then, a ten-year-old girl ran to meet them. “Hello! Are you visitors? I have to tell big brother!” The girl looked at them with her sea green eyes and smiled. Four, the smallest of them, came forward with Wolfie. “Hello, yes. We’ve come to visit the wonders of…” He looked around and caught sight of the village’s name in a poster. “…Outset Island” He finished, looking at his companions. “Can I let my w-dog go? He likes running around.” The girl looked at the animal. “I’ve never seen one of his type. You can let him go.” She smiled brightly and then turned. “Big brother will see you now, new visitors. Wait here!” She started running in the furthest house direction, where a boy with a wide smile talked to a girl that smirked and ruffed his head.<br/>
“Outset Island? Were the heck are we?” Sky asked. “No idea. Why would we want to see ‘Big brother’?” Four frowned. “That kid. He has a sword. I bet he’s the most important person here.” Time said. “Kids shouldn’t wear swords.” Four said. “Look who’s talking.” Time smiled. “Not a kid!”</p><p>Just then, ‘Big Brother’ approached them, with the little girl they had talked with before. “Hello, sir.” The kid bowed. “I guess you are a family going to New Hyrule, aren’t you? We will arrange the ship shortly. Meanwhile, welcome to Outset!” The kid smiled brightly, but the heroes could see his intelligent eyes scanning them for any threats. “What are your names?” He asked.</p><p>“I am Time Lon. This is my cousin Sky Skyloft and… my nephew, Four.” He didn’t tell lies, and he shook the kid’s hand. “I am Link Outset. She’s my sister Aryll. I don’t mean to pry but… where’s your luggage?” The kid looked around. “We… lost it. At the sea.” Sky smiled widely. His lie was so obvious that made Four want to face palm and apologize to the kid. “Hey, Link, is there a place to train?” Four smirked. Link looked surprised at the sight of the boy that seemed younger than he did wanting to train. “Sword training? I guess we can go to the beach. Do you want me to teach you, Four?” His tone was lower, and Four wanted to punch the kid. He was fifteen! A hero! He didn’t need a fourteen-year-old to show him sword moves. “I know how to wield a blade.” Four said coldly. “I taught him,” Time said quickly. “Well, fighting against someone new is good! I’ll go easy on you, Four” the kid said. “Don’t you dare.” Four reached for his sword before remembering he was supposed to go undercover. Thankfully, Link was already grabbing wooden sticks.</p><p>While Four and Link commenced the fight, each other starting easy, Sky turned to Wolfie. “You have any idea who the hero is? This little guy is Link and knows sword fighting, but… He’s so young… It can’t be him.” “Don’t underestimate the boy, Sky. Age is just a number. If he really has the hero’s spirit…” Time approached the Chosen hero. “Yeah. Can Wolfie sense if he has the hero’s spirit?” “No idea.”</p><p>Wolfie could indeed know if the boy had the hero’s soul. And he knew for sure that this happy and smiley kid had seen many horrific things. But, in wolf form, how could he tell his companions that?</p><p> </p><p>After a busy morning of fighting, Four and Link made way to where Sky, Wolfie and Time were discussing. “You know, Four, at first I wanted to go easy on you, but you’re as great as I am! Maybe even better? Does Time give classes? Can he teach me? If a danger comes to New Hyrule, maybe I could hire you as guards… But I must know how to defend the city and the land alone.”</p><p>“Why have you to do it all?” Four asked. “Well, you may not remember, but two years ago, young girls with pointy ears started disappearing all around the world. I was the one who rescued them and, even if I regret it, killed the kidnapper. It wasn’t an easy task but people count on me, like I’m the hero of Time reborn or something.”</p><p>Clang! The wooden sword Four was carrying fell to the floor. “What happened, Four?” Link asked. Four had a white face, but said, “They say you’re the hero of Time reborn?” He asked slowly. “Yeah. Why?” <i> We should not have asked that! Now it’s done. Yeah but what do we do now? Let Red take control, of fucking course. </i>  Four made an effort to put himself in the role of an exited kid. “The one of the legend? So cool!” “But… It’s so much pressure. You wouldn’t understand.” <i> Of course I understand, you dolt! We need to talk with Wolfie now. Yeah, it will be the best. </i>  Four smiled and said “I need to talk with uncle about the classes. I’ll go now!” Four ran toward his hero companions.</p><p>“Who won, Four?” Time asked. “Doesn’t matter. Look, the kid asked if you could give him sword lessons. I gotta do something, I’ll be back as soon as possible. I need to find some clue about the hero.” Time and Sky nodded, and Four whistled. Immediately, Wolfie was on guard. “Come on, Wolfie. Let’s go on a hike.”</p><p> </p><p>When they were safe in the forest, Wolfie retransformed. “The hero…” He started. “That kid. That sword moves. He said he was the Hero of Time reborn. But he’s so young! He defeated that ‘Kidnapper’ when he was twelve!” Four panicked. “Hero of Time reborn? That can’t be…” “Why?” Four hadn’t known the Hero for longer than one day, but he could tell that that statement bothered him. “Ok, don’t freak out, but in my journey I met Time. He was called ‘The hero’s Shade’ and he specifically told me I was his direct descendant. Which means that or that kid is either my ancestor or descendant. The problem is the layout… Unless Hyrule was completely flooded, there’s no way that it could have changed this much in 100 years or so. Also, Link, the Hylian Champion’s Hyrule is so different, so it has to be after the Calamity, or…” “Ok, you know much more than me, but you’re starting to scare me. I’ll ask him. I’ll become his friend, and when the time comes I’m sure we’ll understand.” Four calmed down the older hero. “Yeah, sure. I’ll stick around you.” Wolfie smiled. “That kid… He’s so young. I think he’ll get along with a doggo” Fou smirked, his eyes shimmering in greyish colours. “You’ll pay for this, you four edged boy!” Wolfie transformed in his canine self and both of the heroes walked down to Outset.</p><p> </p><p>At night, Link talked with her friend. “Tetra, these travellers bother me.” Link said to her pirate friend. “I haven’t met them, but trust your instincts Link. Do we tell them to leave?” She asked. “No… I want to comprehend them. That kid, Four… he seems even younger than Aryll, but his sword moves…” “And their nicknames… They remind me of some stories mum used to tell me long ago…” Tetra made her brain work, but she had heard them last time when she was four. “They were my favourite stories, true stories, about old Heroes and Princesses… I’ve got it!”</p><p>“What?” Link looked at her friend. “The names of these men are the names of the eras before us. Stories lost in the wind. But I remember their names, they are passed down by the Royal family. Supposedly, there are three heroes before you.” “And… there are three men! Whose names are Sky…?” Link smiled. “For the Chosen one, hero of the Sky!” Tetra finished. “Four…” “For the wielder of the Four Sword, hero of Men!” “And… no way…” “Hero of Time.”<br/>
“Didn’t he disappear? I-I mean, he’s my idol and all of this, but… he disappeared after defeating the evil.” “No, he didn’t disappear. Are you familiar with his story? One of my ancestors sent him to the past to regain his life, leaving us, the future without hero. That’s why he…” She stopped talking, looking behind Link. The kid, Four, approached them. With him, the big grey wolf.</p><p>“Hey, Link! I wanna hear a bedtime story.” Four smiled. “How did you kill that kidnapper?” “I don’t think that’s adequate for you, Four. I-I mean, there’s a lot of pain and…” Four dropped his happy expression. His eyes changed from amber to green. “No prob. Who’s she?” The kid asked. “Tetra, my friend. She’ll bring us to New Hyrule. And she’ll explain a story to you too, won’t you Tet?” Link grabbed the stone that hung from his neck and telepathically told his friend “<i> Tell him his own story.” “I know, I’m not that dense</i>”.</p><p>Tetra sat on the trunk of a fallen tree and told Four, Link and Aryll, who just came, to sit before her. “Well, it’s the story of a young hero that, at the age of thirteen, he was sent on a mission to forge a sword, the Minish sword, that had been broken. His princess had been turned to stone, and with the power of the sword, with the power of the four elements, he defeated the evil, who was named Vaati. Then, he had two more adventures…” Tetra explained well the story, but in Four’s ears, it was painful. Princess Zelda was portrayed as a damsel in distress, and he as an all-powerful hero. “No.” He whispered. “What?” Tetra, Link and Aryll turned to look at him, and he felt self-conscious. “No, I also know that story. The princess, before turning to stone, gave the hero some useful item that helped him in his journey. And he had the invaluable help of his friend Ezlo, who helped me transform in a Minish.” Then, he knew that he had blown up his cover. When Tetra and Link looked at each other and Link opened his mouth to talk, Four got up and ran as fast as he could. He had forgotten that Wolfie was also there, but he remembered when he started to run after him, barking. He could almost hear what he was saying. “<i> You’re so stupid, Four! </i>” But there was nothing he could do now except telling Time and Sky.</p><p> </p><p>They had been eating near a fire. They weren’t worried for Four, as they had seen him ask for a story to Link. They figured he was trying to determine if he was the hero, and they said that he would have better possibilities, having the body of a kid.</p><p>So, when they hear someone running towards them and the barking of Wolfie, Time and Sky got up quickly. Four ran as if his life depended on it, and they could hear someone shouting in the distance. “What happened? Is someone in trouble?” Sky asked, alarmed. “Yeah… Us! They were telling me a story, and I don’t know why, they explained me my first adventure! I got angry because it was so inaccurate that I…sort of… explained some details better. I did it in third person, but a ‘me’ escaped and I think they suspected something already, so I ran.”</p><p>“Okay, calm down. We can’t go. We have to confront them, but Link has a sword.” Sky looked at Time, who was by now the unofficial leader. “Bring out the Master Sword. If he doesn’t believe us, it will be our last card. We won’t fight in any ways, because… we need the hero.” Time   opened his damaged eye and sighed. “I don’t like attention. I will fight Vaati all the times you ask me, but…” “Same for me” Time and Sky said. Wolfie barked. They sat around the fire and waited for Link Outset and Tetra to find them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Wind decides to join the Heores they are transported in a time where the Hero has disappeared. He has, though, or is he just hiding?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do we do? He admitted he was a hero, but now what? Do we search for them?” Link asked Tetra. “I don’t know, Link. He seemed pretty scared. The ship leaves tomorrow. You can go ask them what they really want or you can do like nothing happened.” Tetra said. “I’m a big fan of the option ‘nothing happened’, but I think I’ll go talk to them. After all, they… they are my past lives. The Hero of Time is my idol.”</p>
<p>“Bring everything you need, kelp head. We may not see each other in a long time, but know…” Tetra put her hand in her companion’s shoulder. “… That I’ll miss you, Best friend”. Link nodded and turned to Aryll. “Little Sis, I may be gone some time. Tell granny that I have to go on an adventure, but don’t forget to send me some drawings.” He said. “I won’t, I promise. I love you, Big brother!” “Love you too, Little sister. Tetra, take care of her, please.” “You bet. If you miss me, we can talk trough the stones, assuming they work wherever you go.” “Goodbye!” Link walked slowly but surely towards the distant fire camp, where he could see Four’s panting figure sitting down. Time looked at the fire, and Sky brought out something from his pouch, something that seemed suspiciously like a sword. Only one figure lacked.</p>
<p>Link gasped when he noticed the wolf walking besides him. It looked at Link and nudged his leg. “You know, Wolfie, your companions are heroes!” He said. He knew animals didn’t talk, but he had to calm himself down. “Tetra knows their stories. But the Hero of Time is my idol since I was five. I will admit that, even with my courage… I am scared, Wolfie. Another adventure? Will they consider me as a Hero? Am I too young?” He kept asking himself this kind of questions aloud until he was within hearing range. Then, he shut up and lowered his velocity. He studied wearily the three heroes before him, as they did with him. When he arrived next to the fire, he stayed there.</p>
<p>How do you start a conversation with your past lives? Link did it the most childish way possible. “Is anyone gonna eat that?” He signalled to a cooked fish. The three heroes looked at each other and Sky said “I wouldn’t.” Link looked at them wearily and asked “Why?” “You know how to cook?” Time asked half amused. “No, I’ve been busy saving the world and all.” Link smiled. “We too, so…” Four shook his head. “I will try it,” Link decided.</p>
<p>As expected, it was horrific. Link ran toward the seashore to wash the taste out of his mouth. When he returned, he asked “How many days have you been eating like this?” “Only one.” Sky said. Time clarified “Sky and I have been two days on the road, but the first night someone cooked for us. Then, we met Four and… well… I hope that one of the next heroes know cooking, because…” “How many heroes are there?” Four asked. Link was now feeling that this was right where he needed to be. “Fi told me that we were ‘a bunch of heroes’. That could mean five or twenty.” Sky tilted his head.</p>
<p>“Who’s Fi?” Link asked. “Oh, we haven’t asked her.” Time said. Sky nodded. “They are going to talk with a sword.” Four whispered to Link. “Alright” He smiled. He had seen stranger things, having been on an adventure with Linebeck. Sky unwrapped his sword, and Link did his best to hide his surprise. After all, it made sense that the heroes had the Master Sword. Sky muttered and, after a while, he said “Welcome, Link Outset, hero of Wind!” “Thanks!” Link smiled. “So now, you’re called Wind.” “Cool. Well, how do we distribute the shifts?”<br/>“That means you’ll join us?” Four smiled. “Yeah. It’s the right choice” “It’s my turn. To do the shift, I mean. Goodnight and Welcome, Wind.” Time said, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, as expected, they were in a different Hyrule. The four heroes were once again in a forest. Time felt a connexion with it. He thought he may be in his time, but he doubted it. When the group was ready to go, Four noticed that Wolfie’s eyes had a glimpse of knowledge in his eyes. “Guys, Wolfie knows the way,” He said, signalling to the wolf.<br/>Wolfie had a plan. This was his Hyrule, and he knew how he could present himself. He guided his companions towards a cottage, where they met a person. “Hey! Are you lost?” Coro said. The heroes looked at each other before Time intervened. “Well yes. Do you know where the nearest settlement is?” “Yes, Ordon is near here. What are you looking for?” “A relative. His name is Link?” Sky said. “Link! Of course, my best consumer! He used to live there, but after some kind of voyage, he went to Castle Town. The problem is that rumours say he disappeared months ago! He informed the princess he would be out for a long time, and he banished from the earth! Nobody has seen him in two or three months.” “Thanks anyway” Four said. “Ordon Village is that way.” Coro said. “Have fun!”</p>
<p>“So, he disappeared?” Wind asked. “Not normal” Sky said. “I have a feeling that we will see him. Come on, to Ordon.” Time said. Four smiled internally and looked for Wolfie. He disappeared. Good.</p>
<p>When they were on a spring, the heroes heard a rustle of leaves behind them. They watched their surroundings, not seeing anybody. “This place feels so calm… I feel like nothing could harm us in this spring” Wind said, smiling. Immediately, he felt someone yank him from the shirt and a sword in his neck. He stayed still, breathing slowly. Time and Sky brought out their swords and Four was going to do the same when he noticed who was holding Wind.<br/>“Hello, Hero of Time, Chosen hero, Hero of Men, Hero of the Wind. You should be more careful.” He smiled and let go of Wind. “These springs aren’t the safe heaven everyone thinks they are. Their light magic attracts the darkness”</p>
<p>It was obvious that the newcomer was a hero. His clothing, his demeanour, his strength and ability all talked in his favour. But Time felt queasy. “Have we met?” He asked the boy. He was similar to Sky, the same hair colour and height, but he was stronger and had marks in his forehead. His hair had dark grey streaks in the end that were quickly fading.</p>
<p>“I met you. You won’t remember because it was in your future, but I would recognize your armour everywhere. And this brings me to say, thank you” Link kneeled at Time’s feet, and Time could swear that a tear rolled down his cheek. “Thanks for aiding me in my quest. I say it now because you didn’t let me say it before. I hope I can now learn more about you.”<br/>Link got up and smiled at Four. “Hello, Four. I see we’re both something that others cannot see…” They both smiled and shook hands. “Well, I’m joining you. The Princess already knows I’m on a time-travelling mission, so no problem. Now, have you eaten something?” He asked, knowing already the answer. “No! I’m hungry!” Wind smiled. “Come on. We’ll go to Ordon and I’ll buy something.”</p>
<p>After visiting briefly the village and buy some food, the new Link cooked something for them. “I’m not a great cook. I know people who are a lot better, but I think I did a good job. Which brings me to ask: Who will come hunting with me? Being so many and more to come, we’ll need food.” The new Link asked. The heroes looked at each other before Time said, “I’ll go. But first, your name.”</p>
<p>Fi told Sky the new hero’s name: Twilight. Twilight nodded and smiled. “Come on, Time! Meanwhile, Sky, could you pick up some mushrooms with Four and Wind? Thanks! We will meet here. If someone gets lost, no worries! Just whistle and I’ll come to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking through the forest with Twilight made Time nervous. His descendant. Now he was sure about it. He had scanned Twilight face, searching for any trace that told him if his suspicions about him were correct. Everything about him remembered Time of his wife Malon and himself. He walked cautiously, his footsteps not making a sound. Then, the hero of Twilight drew his bow. It was exactly the same one that Time’s. In complete silence, Twilight nocked an arrow and tensed the bowstring. Then, he exhaled and shot. Time heard the sound of a pig squealing and falling to the ground.</p>
<p>“Good aim” Time said shortly. “Thanks. I don’t like killing animals, but survival is the first thing.” Twilight noticed Time’s tone and it hurt him. He was prepared to assume that Time didn’t know him, but it still hurt that one parental figure had forgotten him. He quickly cut the pig’s meat and stored it. “Look, Twilight, you said you knew me. And you feel familiar. Could you please…?” Time’s bad eye twitched when Twilight’s ears moved. He smelt the air like a dog and told Time “Monsters.” Time nodded and kneeled, immediately hiding in a bush.</p>
<p>“Ok. Twilight, you know me better than I know you, so can you think of a plan?” Time asked. Twilight scanned his surroundings and said, “We’re on the old temple of Time. Legends say that you used to come here. Monsters are camping in the middle, so here’s what we are going to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plan was crazy, Time thought. It was impossible that Twilight had thought that him being the bait was gonna work. Twilight was nowhere to be found, and Time hid on top of a tree. Then, something entered the temple. A grey and black wolf trotted down to the monsters, that examined it. “Wolfie! Damn it! Couldn’t you wait for Twilight?” Time noticed the way that the wolf behaved. He had thought before that Wolfie was like a person, but now… After meeting Twilight, he could see how Wolfie looked so much like him. The marking on their forehead, the way the Wolf was now dodging the hits of the monster’s clubs…</p>
<p>Then, Wolfie howled. Time, in a beat, remembered. <i> “When I howl like a wolf, jump off the tree and finish the monsters from behind. They won’t expect you, because they know me and know I’m a solitary wolf.” Twilight said, eying Time, waiting him to get the reference. Time just nodded and prepared himself. </i></p>
<p>Now Time understood. Twilight <i> was </i> a solitary wolf, but now he needed his help. He jumped and, with his biggoron sword, he finished three bokoblins with a swing. Wolfie snapped the neck of one and moved next to Time, who was finishing four more. Wolfie bit one more Bokoblin, that making fifteen dead monsters.</p>
<p>“I understand now, Twilight.” Time said at the wolf. Wolfie moved his head left, questioningly. When Time held his glare, Wolfie sighed. Then, he transformed into Twilight. “I wanted this to be a secret, you know.” Twilight brushed the blood coming out of his mouth. “You could have told us sooner.” Time objected, angrily. He and Twilight walked towards the camp. “I could, but I didn’t want to. No one can know, Time.” “And why did you show me?” Time asked. “No other option! As a wolf I am stronger, quicker and more agile. I didn’t want to put you in danger the first day!” </p>
<p>They argued until arriving at camp, where Sky, Wind and Four were already making a fire. There, they sat in opposite directions. Time glared at everybody and sat far from the fire. Twilight, instead, sat next to it and asked for the mushrooms. He cooked food for four people and gave them to Sky, Wind and Four, who had noticed the tension between the Old Hero and the newcomer. Twilight left the fourth plate next to Time and then turned to Wind. “I am going to take the first watch. Keep the food; we may not have much time to hunt.” Then, he disappeared through the forest.</p>
<p>Minutes later, Wolfie came to camp. Time glared at the wolf and said goodnight. “Don’t worry, Wolfie. He’s been like this since the hunting trip with Twilight. I wonder what happened” Sky said. Wolfie laid next to Wind and let the younger one pet him. “I wonder why this wolf comes with us.” Wind said.</p>
<p>Four smiled at the sight. “I don’t know, but I’m going to bed. I feel safer knowing that Twilight and Wolfie are standing guard.” And Four did just that. Sky excused himself too and, after three or four minutes, Wind fell asleep touching Wolfie’s soft fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time woke up at the sound of howling. First, not remembering the events of the previous hours, he thought that Wolfie was in danger. Instead, when he jumped out of his bedroll, he found that camp was unharmed. Sky slept between Wind, who tried to steal his cape in his sleep, and Four, who kept turning and muttering. Time admired the patience Sky had. He wished he had the same, but patience didn’t come naturally to him.</p>
<p>Remembering Wolfie’s howl, he searched in the forest. They hadn’t transported yet. Time saw how, on top of a rock, Wolfie howled at the moon. Time made his way towards him, thinking he could at least apologize to Twilight.</p>
<p>Time walked slowly but surely towards the wolf. The rock was far away, but he knew Twilight had noticed him waking up, as the Wolf’s head had turned a bit towards him. He paid attention to the howling, noticing he was portraying a song he knew too well: the serenade of water. </p>
<p>He took out his ocarina and played with him. He sat next to him, and they made a duet, the Wolf’s howl lower than the Ocarina notes, making a harmony. When the song came to an end, Twilight and Time stayed in silence, looking at the starred sky.</p>
<p>“Wolfie… I’m sorry. I should have listened to your wishes instead of scolding you. I understand your wish to remain hidden, and I’m sorry that I don’t remember your training.” Then, Twilight transformed. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I come here, tell you thanks for something you haven’t done yet and expect you to know as much as before. It is I who am sorry. I wish we could start again.”</p>
<p>“We can. Hello, I am Time Lon, your previous incarnation hero. And you are?” “Hi, I am Twilight Ordon, your descendant. I am a hero and part-time Wolf.” Twilight said seriously. They both looked into each other’s eyes, or eye in Time’s case, and then started laughing. <br/>“Time.” Twilight sharpened his instincts and grabbed the older hero’s arm. “Something’s…” He could not finish the sentence because a wolf attacked Time from behind. While Time tried to swing his sword, Twilight was quicker. He threw himself between Time and the creature and punched it at the same time the wolf scratched. They both were thrown off the rock, and Time, having found a new love for the young hero, worriedly jumped behind them. <br/>He found Twilight lying on the floor, his face bloodied, his discovered arms full of bruises. Time hurried to his side and Twilight said “Don’t worry… I’m fine…” His face had a four-clawed mark. Time shook his head and carried Twilight to his back.</p>
<p>Time was a strong man, but Twilight had muscles and was heavy. He wore all his belongings on him, so his weight was greater. But Time clenched his jaw and dragged his descendant as fast as he could to camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. War (what is it good for?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Twilight's injury, the group finds itself surrounded by a horde ofinfected monsters. Luckily, they are in a Hyrule that has seen a war recently.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sky! Sky!” Sky woke up when he heard the distressed calls of his old leader. He immediately grabbed the Master Sword and jumped out of his bedroll. “What, Time?” He said, seeing the older hero walking as fast as he could, a distressed look on his face. “It’s Twilight!” He said, moving his head towards his back. Sky saw the body of their newest member full of bruises, his face bloodied and his eyes closed. Sky ran towards them, surprised. He quickly checked Twilight’s pulse and found that he wasn’t in critical situation. “I have some red potions in my bag. Could you please hand them to me?” Sky asked. Time, inhaling to calm his nerves, nodded. In the way, he woke their two other companions.</p><p>“So, what happened?” Four asked when Twilight was better. He still had his eyes closed, but the bruises on his body were now better, the only one that still bleeded was the four-marked claw on his cheek and Sky was treating it right now. “I felt bad because of something that happened before, on the hunting trip, so I went where he was and apologized. He apologized too and we ‘Started again’, as he said. Then, he tensed and was about to warn me for something when a wolf (not Wolfie) lunged and attacked me, but he put himself between it and me and it threw him off the place we were. It was a high fall.” “You carried him all the way here? He looks heavy.” Wind said. “He is heavy, but I managed” Time said.</p><p>“He’ll be ok in no time. Meanwhile, you should get some sleep, Time. I’ll do the watch.” Sky said. “Yeah, yeah” Time said, but he didn’t move from Twilight’s side. Wind laid there, his head in Time’s lap. Four’s back was against Time’s and he was sleeping as well, but Time’s guilt wouldn’t let him close his eye.</p><p>“You know he will wake up soon, don’t you?” Sky sat next to him, trying not to wake Wind and Four. “Yeah” “You should sleep” “Yeah” “But you won’t, because you’re so stubborn” “Yeah”. Sky glared at Time, who had his good eye fixed in Twilight. “You are worried. Why?” Sky asked. “I want to remember him, but how can I? I don’t know why I care so much, but I feel like I must protect him. He’s capable, but… It’s like he’s my son, and he probably <i>is</i> my descendant. Maybe I’m his grandfather or his great-grandfather. It’s so confusing!”</p><p>“You want me to tell you a secret? Four and you are probably related to me. Castle Town is a small city and not many people will procreate. Probably, all of you heroes are my descendants. I have no proof, but also no doubt.” Sky smiled. Time nodded. “I understand you have to protect him, but remember he’s a capable hero. You could make a father-son relationship.” Sky patted Time’s head. “Don’t do that, it’s strange” Time complained. “Yeah it is”.</p><p> </p><p>Twilight opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a worried eye looking directly at him, lost in thought. “Hey, Time” He smiled weakly, and the old hero snapped his attention towards him. He gasped and lunged forward. “Hey Twilight! How are you doing? You had us worried!” Time touched Twilight’s face, checking his scratch. In the distance, Twilight heard Sky laughing and saying, “The Old Man stayed all the night awake waiting for you to wake!” Then he gave Twilight some leftovers from the night before. “That’s not true. Okay, maybe it is, but I was worried.” Time said, his face relaxing considerably. Twilight laughed and said “Thanks.” Then, he looked for Wind and Four. “Can I ask why are you babysitting them?” Twilight raised an eyebrow. “No, better not ask” Sky laughed and kneeled next to Time. “How are you feeling? For what Time told us, it was a pretty hard fall.” “Oh, yeah, right… The Serenade of Water and that dammed wolf…” Twilight looked into the distance. “Is your last name really Lon? Like the Lon Lon Milk?” Twilight laughed. Time snorted, and Sky sighed happily.</p><p>They had noticed that they had left Twilight’s Hyrule. They now were in a field next to a river and Four took the lead, as Sky and Time had to help Twilight. “We could go left towards the temple or we could go…” “I smell monsters!” Twilight shouted from behind.</p><p>“We have to make a protective circle around Twilight.” Time said. “No way. I’m fighting.” Twilight frowned, Time glared at him and Twilight flinched. “Or…I can stay behind and defend myself.” Twilight grumbled. “Okay. Wind, Four and Sky, you are the first line of defence. I’ll stay with Twilight and we’ll kill monsters from here. From where they are coming?” Time asked. “E-Everywhere” Twilight was tired and hurt, but he straightened his shoulders and said “All right, team, let’s go!”</p><p>Sky, Four and Wind made a good team. They did everything they could to kill all the monsters coming in their direction. Sky was agile and skilled, Wind rolled between the monster’s legs and surprised them and Four’s sword was way out of their league. Between the Master Sword, The Phantom Sword and the Four Sword, the monsters were in disadvantage.</p><p>Time did all he could to kill the monsters before they reached Twilight. He, even injured, was a great swordfighter. He swung his sword powerfully and combined his movements perfectly with Time. The monsters, though, knew that they had to go for Twilight. When he was about to be overwhelmed, and Time too far to help, he whistled a melody.  A neigh was heard all through the field and a white-maned brown horse came galloping towards his master. When she reached Twilight, kicking some monster’s butts doing so, he jumped to her back. “Let’s go, Epona!” The other heroes could see that Twilight had improved his situation, but no one saw the horse coming.</p><p>Even with Epona’s help, there were too many. Twilight whispered to Epona to do her own, and he jumped off her back. She stated kicking monsters with her hooves and Twilight made a protective circle with his fellow heroes.  His old wound across his face was bleeding again, and he had received more injuries. Wind had a badly damaged leg, Four had a scratch across his chest and the blood stained his four coloured tunic. Sky had an arm that looked broken and was tired, but he fought with strength. Time did all he could to fend monsters off, but he too was exhausted and had some minor injuries. </p><p>When the group of five heroes were thinking it was the end, with all the bokoblins and moblins tougher than usual, they heard a neigh coming from Epona. The heroes looked at her, worried, and saw that someone was riding her.</p><p>The sight was so familiar to Time that he had to check if he still wore his armour, if his new friends were by his side. The boy was wearing a green tunic and had blonde hair, and in his neck hung a familiar blue scarf. Time opened his mouth a bit and whispered “Captain…” He remembered the day that he met that specific hero.</p><p>
  <i>“Where am I? Oh my Hylia, where’s Epona?” Time said to himself. He was about ten, and he still wore his green Kokiri tunic. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of battle. Soldiers fought bokoblins, commanded by a blue haired woman. Link made his way towards a tent, where he supposed the war was commanded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When he entered, he opened his big curious eyes. A man was in deep thought, looking at a map. When he heard a sound coming from behind, he turned, scarf flying and sword ready. “You’re a kid! Are you lost?” He asked, crouching next to Time. “I’m not a kid and I’m ready to kick your ass if you still think that way,” Time had answered, slapping the man.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They had developed a brotherly relationship. Time had helped Warriors (that is how he was called by the soldiers) to win many battles. The Captain had taken care of Time, explaining him stories, making him go to bed early, taking care of his clothing, weapons and, above all, wellbeing and health. Time had trusted him, but, as all the friends he had had, as Navi, as School Kid, as Tael and Tatl, he had to leave them. He had missed the Captain for a long time, being accustomed to be calmed down during his anxiety attacks, having someone to rely on, someone who understood. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>The Captain fought the monsters from his advantage point and, with renewed strength; the Heroes fought the monsters bravely. Even though they were hurt and some of them would pass out from blood loss in minutes, they were determined to fight until the very end.<br/>
Eventually, with Warrior’s help, they managed to kill all the monsters. Then, Wind, Four and Twilight collapsed. Sky, with his broken arm, immediately stood guard next to them while Time took care of the boys. He first gave a potion to Four, who was in worst condition, then he moved to Wind, whose leg wouldn’t move, and then to Twilight, who had, unsurprisingly, passed out. He had lost too much blood in only two days, and Time felt guilty.</p><p>Then, when they were better, he risked a look to Warriors to assure himself he was real. Then, he tended Sky’s arm, that looked pretty bad. Sky bared the pain and told him he was all right, but Time could tell his arm was all twisted. “Stay still, Sky. I’m almost done.” Time said. With a crack, he put it back in place, and Sky yelped. “Sorry. If only I had something to subject it…” Time muttered to himself.</p><p>“I can help with that.” A voice came from behind. Time remembered all the stories that that voice had told him, all the scolding when he did something reckless. “I’d appreciate your help.” Time said softly. Warriors approached and wrapped his blue scarf around Sky’s arm, and then around his neck, subjecting it in front of the Chosen hero. Sky looked at the Captain’s blue eyes and said weakly “Thank you”. He clenched his jaw and Time said “Rest, Sky. We will make camp here. We’re in no condition to continue.”</p><p>Warriors grabbed Epona’s bridles and approached her to the group. “Sorry for using her, but I got caught in the moment. I had to help you.” The Captain smiled to Time. Time’s mouth twitched upward and he nodded. “Thank you very much. Your help was needed, and I’m sure Twilight won’t mind at all,” Time signalled to his descendant, still sleeping. Warriors approached Wind, who was watching their interaction and kneeled. “You’re a kid! Why do you have a sword?” He asked, looking at him, eyes round. “I’m not a kid and I’m ready to kick your ass if you still think that way, after all the monsters I killed.” Wind answered, punching their saviour.</p><p>There, Time and Warriors froze. Four and Wind looked at the older hero, whom only once they had seen him, as pale as now: When Twilight had presented himself. Warriors stepped back and whispered one word: “T-Time…?” Wind frowned. “No, dummy! I’m Wind, he’s Time!” Wind pointed to the Older hero, whose face paled even more. Warriors turned to face him and both heroes inspected each other. Tension built up. Then, Warriors slowly grinned. “I won the bet. You have to pay up.” Time sighed and opened his wallet. “How many rupees?” Time sighed again. “You mean you don’t remember?” The Captain looked hurt. “For you, it’s been two or three months since I left. For me, it’s been my entire life.” Time smiled and said “If I remember correctly, you betted twenty rupees I would end up taller than you. I said that I wouldn’t grow up taller. I was a little shit back then…” Time gave Warriors the money promised long time ago, and they both looked at each other one moment. “You’ve got wounded, Time. First, we treat them. Then, introductions and an explanation.” The Captain smiled. Time nodded and crouched next to Four as Warriors examined Wind’s leg. </p><p>Four’s wound was closing, but it still hurt him to breathe. His inner self was divided. <i>Stupid! No, we did all we could. No, we could have done more! We can’t divide in front of them. Why? You’re so stupid, Vio. Stop it! Don’t tell me what to do! Be quiet! <i><br/>
He looked at Warriors and his thoughts divided again. <i>He seems a nice guy. We don’t know his intentions. But if Time trusts him… Why should we trust Time? We’ve been over that, Blue! </i>They finally decided he would make his own opinion on Warriors. He had a completely different aura than Twilight, even if they seemed of the same age. While Twilight’s worrying about the group’s wellbeing was obvious and he was protective, Warriors was confident. Even treating a kid with a bloodied leg, he smiled like he was just playing cards. He was calm and collected, analysing, maybe the only thing all the Links had in common. Analyse before attack. See your surroundings.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wind looked at the man before him. He kept smiling at him while he disinfected the wound. He still treated him like a kid, which made him wanting to punch him again, but he restrained. Then, when the Captain started a conversation, he even wanted to punch him more. “So, what do you do for a living?” He said to Wind. Wind clenched his jaw and said, “I am the second-in-command of my crew. I am a pirate.” He spat. That left Warriors surprised, but he hide it with a smile. “Good! And who’s your captain?” He asked nicely. Wind then smirked and said, “Oh, you know. Princess Zelda, though her pirate name is Tetra.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When the Captain had registered what he just said, he nearly dropped the potion he was holding. He blinked and, with a voice one octave higher, said “Oh, well…” Then, he shut up and cleaned the wound in silence, until Sky shouted “Twilight!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Twilight woke up and saw Sky, who moved his mouth, saying his name. He felt sore, and he tried saying Time’s name. “T-Time…?” Having accomplished it, and now feeling better, he sat up. “Sky…you ok?” He asked, seeing Sky’s arm. “Yeah” Sky breathed. “Yeah, fine.”<br/>
Time hurried to Twilight’s side. “Pup, how are you feeling? Where does it hurt?” Time made Twilight rest back. “…’M fine… but Wind? Four?” He scanned for them, and he found Four, his chest wound nothing but a scar. “Hey, Twi!” He smiled weakly. Then, Wind hurried to see Twilight. “Oh, Finally, Twilight!” He smiled too, brightly. Then, Twilight’s eyes landed on Warriors, and turned to Time questioningly. “He’s Warriors.” Time said. “Is he Link?” Twilight asked. Time nodded and the rancher relaxed. “’s nice to meet you” Twilight smiled to the Captain. “Likewise.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When Twilight was feeling better, now night-time again, Time and Warriors went on a walk, and the older explained the younger their newest time-travelling adventure. Meanwhile, Twilight, Sky, Wind and Four bonded a bit.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I used to have a ride too. My crimson loftwing, a majestic bird” Sky said. “But I like Epona too. Dis she time travelled?” “Yeah, most legendary animals can do it.” Twilight said, smiling. “Maybe that’s why we don’t see Wolfie so much now. He figured how to time travel!” Wind guessed. Twilight and Four shared a look and Twilight nodded. “Maybe Wolfie figured we were enough to defend ourselves and went with the Hylian Campion. He returns to say hi.” He said, smiling internally. He had found a good excuse for Wolfie now.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t own a horse, and it’s better that way. Part of me it’s so disorganized… Although it may be a good idea… But we don’t go outside town…” He said, and shut up when Sky and Wind shot him a look. “Sorry, just thinking. I’ve been thinking about getting a pet, but…” Four laughed nervously and Twilight shook his head, telling him he was doing a bad job at hiding his secret.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We-I will go hunting. It will do us some good,” Four said. “You are hurt, you shouldn’t…” Twilight and Sky said in accord. Four shook his head and grabbed his bow and he ran towards the nearby woods when Time and Warriors approached.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What happened?” Time asked. “He wants to go hunting” Wind smiled and yawned. Then, he closed his eyes and dropped against Twilight’s shoulder. Twilight smiled and said, “I doubt that tonight we change Hyrules. We are wounded, and we are tired. If you want, I’ll take the first shift. I’ll wake the next in a few hours”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, pup. You don’t take any shifts today. Me, Warriors and, if you’re feeling up to it, Sky.” Time said, giving the now familiar ‘look’ to Twilight. He nodded and, without waking Wind, he laid in the floor, without removing his belongings. Time, Sky and Warriors smiled at such brotherly sight.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Four ran and ran through the woods, wanting to put as much distance between him and camp as possible. When his injury hurt so much that he could barely breathe, he raised the sword to the sky and let the moonlight illuminate his body. No… their body.<br/>
They separated. First, a green gale flew and shook the tree leaves, forming one green smith. Then, a red gentle fire fuelled the near campfire, creating a red smith. After that, a blue fierce ocean filled the air with a salty odour, resulting in a blue smith. Finally, the purple earth shook slightly, forming the violet smithy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We need to stop the slip-ups” Green arched his eyebrow. “We need to stop panicking, that’s what we need!” Blue stated angrily. “Guys, this stupid. Why do you care so much about them knowing?” Vio said. “Because they don’t have that kind of problem, Vio. We’ve been looked like freaks. At first, we didn’t even know how to function like a normal person.” Red argued. “We won’t tell them,” Green decided. “No. We won’t.” Red seconded. Blue looked into the distance and frowned. “For me Ok” He said, letting go of his usual anger. “Alright, have it your way” Vio shrugged and added “But the rancher knows. He hasn’t mistreated us in any way. Think about it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We have to hunt; we promised we would get some food.” Green said. “Let’s see who has better aim” Blue smirked. “I’ll pick mushrooms. You guys have fun competing.” Vio walked off and Green, Blue and Red ran, looking for a prey.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They were all excellent archers. Heck, they were the same person. But every part of Four had an speciality.  In sword fighting, each had created a style that complemented the other three. Same with items. Blue was the best archer. Vio was the finest when using bombs. Red controlled the magic items. Green was the best swordfighter. But they excelled in the other departments too.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You think we have enough?” Red asked. They had three rabbits and a deer. “I’m pretty sure that’ll do.” Green nodded. Blue hummed in approval and just then, Vio came out of the trees. “I’ve found lots of mushrooms and herbs. That wolfboy will determine if they are edible or not.” He said, throwing a full brown bag at the floor. “Good” Green nodded and looked at his brothers. “It’s been nice to see you guys, but from now on we have to act as a complete team.” Green looked each of his brothers deep in the eye, especially Blue, who loved fighting. “I agree. I know we love each other, but for now, let’s stick to one body” Red joked. Then, he smirked. “Group hug!” Green obliged. Vio groaned but walked closer. Blue was going to say something, bad for sure, but Green kicked his chest and Blue obliged.<br/>
Then, when they separated, they raised the swords at the sky in sync. Slowly, the tips of their blades touched each other, a white light blinding them all. Then, he was no longer a ‘they’. He was Four. “We should head back to camp. Yeah. They’ll be worried. No, they can’t be, we said we were going hunting.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he returned to camp, Sky was standing guard. When he saw him, he first stood defensively, but then he realized it was Four. “Hey! How did the hunting go?” He said, smiling at Four. Four smiled a bit. “Good. I’m going to wait for Wolfie to tell me which herbs are edible, but I got three rabbits and a big deer.” He sat next to the fire, opposite of Twilight and Wind’s sleeping form. “Uhh… you know which hour is it?” Sky asked, sitting next to him. “No idea, why?” Four poked the dying fire. “It’s one hour until sunrise. You’ve been hunting all night. Aren’t you tired?” Sky looked Four’s face carefully, that turned from neutral to ‘oh, shit’. “I had no idea of the time. I started thinking about… my past… and  when I finally united my thoughts I just- I don’t know, Sky, I just hunted and picked whatever I found. This is a mess.” Four buried his head deep in his arms, but then he felt Sky touching his shoulder.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, it is. I don’t understand this more than you do, but I know that if whatever is uniting us is good, we’ll aid them. If it’s bad, we’ll defeat them. We’ll figure it out, Four. And, hey- meanwhile, we get to meet new people! For me, meeting all of you it’s worth the pain.” He signalled his broken arm and smiled. Four smiled and nodded. “I’ll sleep as much as I can. Thanks, Sky. Meeting you it’s also worth it.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Legendary Duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Heroes, after a busy morning, appear in front of a house. They debate on entering inside, until they hear a voice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky woke the rest of the heroes at the first light. After revising Four’s cut, Wind’s leg, Twilight’s general body and Sky’s arm, they decided that in the afternoon they would be able to travel. They still where in Warrior’s Hyrule, but they were days from the nearest town.</p>
<p>They spent the morning playing cards, comparing items, trading anecdotes… At one point, Wind was bored and left to explore their surroundings. Noticing the familiar personality, Twilight dreaded the moment that, if the goddess let him in their team, Wind would meet his protégé, the Hero of the Wild.</p>
<p>Warriors, curious, asked his fellow heroes about everything. As a captain, he found it important to know his companions. Their life, their home, their family and their adventures were the points Warriors insisted on. Unfortunately, for him, the Links weren’t the sharing type. Four, polishing Time’s armour, had kindly told him to fuck off, a dangerous cobalt light shining in his eyes. Time, having a bit of appreciation for the young man, said that ‘it is a wound for another day’. Sky politely answered some questions giving the least information possible and kindly told Warriors that he was making Sky uncomfortable. Wind just ignored all the questions the newest member asked and ran through the fields, climbed trees, watched insects fly. Twilight… well, he sent Warriors a good imitation of Time’s look and told Warriors the worst thing he could have said.</p>
<p>“What about you?” When Time heard that, he groaned and prepared himself for what was to come. Warriors smiled and started talking. And talking. And talking. He talked when Twilight tried to make lunch, which resulted in a disaster, as the captain kept distracting the rancher. He talked while Four sharpened Twilight’s Ordonian sword. He talked even when Time told him to shut up. What he was explaining was lost in the wind when, after disaster lunch, having everything packed, they shifted worlds again. Then Warriors shut up, because time-travelling the first five or six times made you want to vomit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They appeared in front of a house. It was positioned in a small hill, and someone was inside for sure, as the fire was lit. The heroes looked at each other and Wind said, “We go inside!” “We could ask for information about the hero” Four seconded. “Maybe we should find a town,” Twilight argued. “We don’t know the layout. A city could be five minutes walking or half a day on horse. We should ask.” Warriors motioned the house. Time considered the options. “I know. Four, Wind and I will ask. War, Twi and Sky, stay outside. I’ll just say this two are my sons and we are lost.” He decided.</p>
<p>A moment passed. Then, Four and Wind started complaining loudly. “’M not a child!” “You’ll pay for this, you filthy rat!” “Not fair!” “Twilight <i>is</i> your son! He should play as it” “I’M NOT A CHILD!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, boys. You know you’d be…” “What? Only because I’m the shortest doesn’t mean I’m going to pass as an eight year old again!” Four said his eyes dangerously lilac. “And because I’m the fucking youngest, doesn’t mean that you have to treat me as a damn kid!” Wind protested. “You make a fine kiddo minus the swearing words,” Warriors argued teasingly. “You want another punch you bastard little shit?” Wind raised his fist. “Enough” Time caught Wind’s fist and held it to prevent the Sailor to punch the Captain. Then, they heard someone’s laughing voice. “Oh, by all the ways, let the kiddo punch the bastard little shit! It’d be funnier that way!”</p>
<p>The heroes turned and saw a teenager, maybe sixteen or seventeen, sitting on top of the roof. “And, for your information, I have nothing against letting six heavily armed boys and men inside my house. Please enter.” He laughed, jumping off. He was skinny and wore a red tunic, a sword strapped in his back. His blonde-and-pink hair was partially covered by a blue hat. He- ewg!- wore no pants, and his… parts were covered by the beautifully adorned end of the tunic. He wore brown boots.</p>
<p>His house was no wonder – two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. The boy gestured to the sofa and, when the six heroes sat, he went quickly to the kitchen. He returned with eight fuming cups of boiling tea, sugar and honey, spoons for everyone and another boy followed him. He was the same height as the previous, seeming the same age. The heroes noticed that they were like inversed twins: While the blonde boy had light skin and blue eyes, the black-haired boy was dark-skinned and had green eyes. Pinkie apparently had just talked with Darkie, as he nodded and commented something, in which Pinkie shook his head.</p>
<p>“Well, visitors, you wanted to ask for directions?” Pinkie said directing his question to Time. “Yes. We would like to know where the nearest settlement is.” Time said. Pinkie brought out a map and put a finger on a small hill. “This is my house. Hyrule Castle is just here, a twenty-minute walk. Kakariko… well, if you were quick, you could make it by sundown. But, seeing your armours, your ages and your injuries, I doubt you’d make it.” He said, pointing at the little road on the map. “Camp time!” Wind shouted and laughed. Four, amused, nodded. The four older heroes seemed less than happy to camp outside again if they could make it to Kakariko and stay at an inn. “We can make it if War gives Wind a piggyback ride.” Sky suggested. “We could make it, but… We’re tired. You, Twilight and Four shouldn’t push too much.” Time argued. “I’m completely fine.” Twilight argued. “It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Four stated. “I can travel just fine, Time.” Sky smiled. “We’re camping. It’s final.” Time sad stubbornly.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the tea, boy. One last question: what do you know about the hero of this time, Link?” Warriors smiled, his lips nearly reaching his ears. “We would want to hear about his deeds before meeting him.” Twilight supplied, looking at Darkie, a small smile in his lips. Pinkie and Darkie looked at each other and Pinkie nodded. “Ravio will tell you about him, he knows Link better than I do. Meanwhile, I’ll clean the damn dishes you should have cleaned before, Rav.” Darkie-Ravio looked ashamed, but nodded. “You got it,” Ravio said while Pinkie exited the living room. “Wait, Ravio? Like, the bunny Ravio?” Warriors asked. “Finally you recognize me, Mr Captain?” Ravio beamed. “Well, without your hood, it’s difficult.” Warriors pouted.</p>
<p>“Where to start…” Ravio looked Sky in the eye. “Well, Mr Hero is sassy. Really sassy. He likes pranks and laughing a lot, but he has a soft heart. He has travelled and time-travelled a lot, to the far kingdoms of Holodrum and Labrynna, to Koholint and many, many more. He even saved my own home, Lorule. I made friends with him then and I sold him some of the items he has. Now I occasionally come here. And I don’t know more.” Ravio nodded his head.<br/>“Thank you, Ravio. And you, Pinkie” Warriors teased the boy cleaning dishes. The pink-haired boy glared at the Captain, but continued his job. After all the heroes thanked both of the boys, they turned to leave. “Wait a sec.” They heard from the entrance. The six heroes turned. Standing on the door was Pinkie and Ravio. “Ravio is going to Lorule tonight, so I have a spare bedroom. If you want, you can stay here.” Pinkie said, the words coming out difficult. </p>
<p>“Thanks, but we wouldn’t like to impose.” Time said. “Not at all. I’ll tell you what: I’ll go search for a spare mattress. Cursing kid and Mature kid can sleep on the bed, it’s large enough for them. Black Forehead over there and Kind boy can sleep on the sofas. Old man can sleep on the mattress, but I’m afraid that Shiny Boy’ll have to sleep on the floor.” Pinkie said. He didn’t seem sorry at all. “We appreciate it. Can we call you Pinkie?” Wind asked. “No.” Pinkie said.</p>
<p>Pinkie gave them takeout dinner, as he admitted he didn’t know how to cook. The six heroes started to suspect. The ‘Mr Hero’ Ravio had described was pretty much like Pinkie: Sassy, liked pranks. He wore tunic and a hat similar to the one they had used in his adventure, even if they weren’t green. He seemed good in battle, as he even had a hidden room next to his bedroom full of shields, rods, boots, rings, hooks, bows, you can imagine. Above the bed, in a vitrine, an orange sword with a purple hilt sat. It was similar to the Master Sword, and Wind and Warriors suspected it was forged to look like her. </p>
<p>Needless to say, that night the heroes slept like the dead. Link didn’t. He knew that the travellers he was hosting in his home weren’t dangerous, but something about them was off. He knew they had appeared out of nowhere. He had seen how a whirl of darkness had expulsed the heroes at his door. Heck, he had been looking around on his roof, how could he miss them? He had heard them talking among themselves, asking where was the nearest settlement. Asking about the Hero.</p>
<p>Then, Shiny boy had been a little shit to Curse Kid, and Old man had stopped their fight to escalate. Too bad. He would have betted twenty rupees that the kiddo would give the captain a black eye, if not more, before the later could do anything about it.</p>
<p>He had been honest with them. He hadn’t said his name and Ravio had covered for him. He had averted him beforehand, of course, but Ravio wasn’t dumb. He was the one who had suggested them staying. Then, Link could control them, see how they conversed, learn their intentions and, if the need arose, confront them. He wouldn’t be able to fight them all at once- Twilight and Time seemed made of iron, Sky, Wind and Four were too agile, Warriors was too calculating and they all were too smart – but he could learn their intention as ask for help of the guards if he needed it. (He never would, he would prefer dying over letting those imbeciles help him).</p>
<p>Now, after watching them, giving them dinner, seeing their happy smiles and their relaxed shoulders, listening their stupid conversations about who was better horse rider (they all decided on Twilight), he knew they didn’t want to do any harm to Hyrule, its Princess, its citizens or its Hero. The other option, though, terrified him even more: Another adventure.<br/>What if he became too attached with someone? What if, finally, after all those years, he failed? No, he could not let those toughs distract him. Tomorrow, he would lead the travellers to Link, learn what they wanted and, if he considered it was important, go with them. In order to do that, he needed to pack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The six heroes woke next morning when they heard someone curse and glass shatter. Sky and Twilight, being the ones who were near the sound, were the ones who found Pinkie in the floor covered with a substance that seemed suspiciously like chocolate and the floor full of glasses. Warriors and Time came second, alerted by the sound. The four of them helped the boy to his feet just when Four and Wind came into the kitchen, swords drawn and sleepy faces. “What happened?” Wind asked, lowering his sword when seeing Pinkie dirty in the middle of Time and Twilight. “I was preparing damn breakfast and the fucking pot full of chocolate cream slipped and fell on my stupid head.” Pinke said.</p>
<p>Time and Twilight helped him into a sofa and the heroes divided. While Sky, Wind and Warriors treated and cleaned Pinkie’s cuts, Time, Twilight and Four cleaned the glass and the chocolate off the kitchen’s floor. Then, while Pinkie took a shower, the six heroes prepared breakfast. Time and Warriors prepared the coffee, Four and Sky toasted bread and Twilight and Wind searched for more chocolate cream.</p>
<p>When everyone was around the table, Pinkie cleaned and in a really bad humour, they ate. “Well, thanks for the assist. And I thought that I might return the favour.” He said, clutching hard his mug. “Oh?” Warriors looked up to the boy, who was giving a hard look to his coffee. Four hit him under the table. “We thank you. With what, exactly?” Twilight asked. “Well, for what you said before, you want to meet Link. I know a place he uses to go. Maybe, you’ll be lucky.” He said, taking a bite from his chocolate-toast. “Oh, we would like that!” Wind beamed. Link felt a small smile rise in his lips. He immediately suppressed it. Kiddo was too much cute for his own good. “Well, prepare yourselves. I can’t be late to work today.” He improvised and grabbed the bag he had prepared last night, which contained all his hero items. The six heroes followed him immediately. “Oh, wow, you sure are ready” He commented to Sky. “Yeah. We have to be ready for everything. The world’s hard, y’know” He smiled kindly to Pinkie. “True.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He led them to the base of a mountain. “Climb up there. There’s an abandoned forge. Rosso, the owner of this place, has now descended to Kakariko to be more sociable. He now works with my last employer. Well, nice meeting you!” Pinkie turned to leave, but a hand in his shoulder prevented him to move. “Thanks for all the help, seriously. We aren’t staying long, but we hope that if we ever return here, we’ll see you again.” Twilight said, and the other five heroes agreed, Warriors doing so reluctantly. “Well, you’re welcome. And don’t worry for us meeting again- we sure will” He winked and jogged out of line sight.  </p>
<p>“Well, he was strange.” Four mentioned. “He was sassy… but had good hearth.” Time added, repeating Ravio’s words. “You kidding me? If he was in our team, we wouldn’t stop fighting!” Warriors said. “Yeah, but that’s because he likes teasing and so do you.” Sky noted. “He seemed nice,” Wind added. “Well, he was, in his own way” Twilight patted Wind’s head. Four sighed. “Let’s get going! We’ll meet Link soon enough, and if he’s Link, we’ll discuss his personality later!” His voice was business-like and his eyes shined in emerald tones. The other five nodded and started climbing the mountain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a pain. The mountain was irregular and falling to your death was as easy as putting one feet in the wrong rock.  The Links were agile, but even Twilight, with all his strength, or Four, with his agility, couldn’t help to slip a couple of times. The one having the worst time was Time, who had taken off his armour, but he wasn’t as young as before. He was in his forties, and he was very strong, but his muscles had lost a lot. Twilight and Warriors had to help him more than once to pass an extremely difficult part. The same for Wind, who was young and his muscles weren’t formed completely.</p>
<p>When they managed to arrive to the top, an abandoned house was there, just as Pinkie had told them. They sat to catch their breath as they inspected the surroundings. “Who in… Hylia’s name… comes up here… just to… hang out?” Sky breathed. “I… don’t know but… he must’ve… iron muscles…” Wind sighed. “That or… that he uses… the fucking path, boys.” Twilight signalled to the road coming from one side. They all groaned. Then, they heard a laugh from the roof of the house.</p>
<p>The looked upwards and, effectively, they saw Pinkie, rolling on the roof, laughing hysterically. “Oh goddess, you should have seen yourselves climbing the fucking mountain!” And he resumed laughing. “I left you twenty meters far from the road, and you just climbed from there! Are you blind?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ha, ha, ha. You are Link?” Warriors asked. “Of fucking course, you dumb head.” Link laughed and laughed until he jumped off, wiping a tear off his right eye. “Oh, well, that was fun. Yeah, I’m Link, hero of the Legends, at your service.” He bowed and continued. “After letting you guys one night at my house, I determined you are not enemies of Hyrule. So, what do you want from me?” He asked. “Well, first of all, we should mention that our names are really nicknames” Wind started. “Well, duh. I mean, who’s named Four? That’s a number. Wind, Time, Sky… they are nature forces. Twilight is a time of the day and Warriors, that’s a bunch of people who fight. I figured they must be nicknames. If they were your real names I’d be worried about your parents.” Link said. “You’ll be getting a nickname soon, Pinkie.” Warriors said. “Anyway, yeah, we use nicknames because we’re all named the same.” Sky said.</p>
<p>“Wait, let me guess the name. Anthony? Eric? Charles? Will? Albert? James? Lucas? Gu…” “Link. We’re named Link” Four cut. Then, Link widened his blue eyes and backed one step away. “You don’t say.” “You are familiar with time-travel, from what Ravio told us. Well, we are heroes from the past or future and we need you. There’s something that’s bringing us together.” Time explained.</p>
<p>“Fine, I believe you. Recently, I fought tougher monsters than usual. A bit of help would be…fine. Do I get a cool nickname?” Link asked. “That was easy. Yeah, Sky, show him” Twilight said. Sky unsalted his sword and held it above Link’s head. After the sword pulsated, Sky smiled and lowered Fi. “Welcome to our party, Legend.”</p>
<p>After returning to Legend’s house, him boasting on his name for all the way, they explained a bit how it all began. Time explained his meeting with Wolfie and the Hylian Champion, how he met Sky and Four. Four took it from there and explained how he had found out Wind was a hero and how Twilight that scared the hell out of them for a second. Then, Twilight explained their battle against those monsters and how Warriors had saved them. After all of that, Legend nodded and said “So, when do we change worlds?” Then, their vision blurred. “Sooo convenient, Legend” Four sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Empty Hyrule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the lovely time spent in Legend's house, the Heroes despair when they appear in an empty Hyrule.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They appeared in someone’s house. It was clean but small, and nobody was there. After a bit of pushing each other, they exited and saw that the house wasn’t, in fact, a house. They stood at the entrance of a cave. “Oh, man, I’m sorry for the poor person who lives there, we just messed up his cave” Wind lowered his head. “Yeah, we will apologize if we find him or her in the way” Sky said. “Well, what’s the plan?” Legend looked to Time. He already knew the others considered him as a leader, and, even he was free-spirited, so did he. “Well, see that lake? We will make camp next to it. Then, we will have fresh water for the night. Maybe Twilight and I could go ahead and find out if there’s something edible on the way.” Time looked at his descendant, who shared a knowing look with Time. “Time, I think I should go with him.” Four stepped forward. When Time was about to protest, Twilight said “Why not?” and shot a comforting look to Time. Time agreed reluctantly and both heroes walked forward.</p><p>While the five heroes walked direction to the lake, Twilight and Four hided in a bush and Twilight transformed. “I hunted a bit two nights ago, but more food wouldn’t hurt. With what I hunted we would only have for today’s lunch and dinner.” Four commented. “Wolfie…I’m tired… could I climb on your back?” Four asked shyly. The wolf turned suddenly and licked Four’s hand. Then, he kneeled and Four climbed on his back. “Thanks.” Wolfie trotted smelling plants and animals, the water of the still far away lake. Everything of this world seemed prepared to hurt them. To kill them. Fortunately, when he was Wolfie he could smell a threat kilometres away. </p><p>He felt how Four fell asleep on his back and decided he should reunite with the others. He turned and ran towards the scent of his friends. They were sitting and eating the three big rabbits Four had shot, everyone except Legend, who told everyone he was allergic to it. “Hey, look, it’s Wolfie!” Wind laughed. They hadn’t seen Wolfie since he had left on Twilight’s Hyrule. They quickly presented the wolf to Warriors and Legend, who didn’t know him, and noticed Four’s sleeping figure in his back. “Has something happened to him?” Sky asked, worried. The wolf shook his head and lowered himself to the ground, where the heroes took Four’s sleeping form and laid him in the floor. “I suppose Wolfie found Twilight and Four while they were off searching food and Four was sleepy, so Wolfie took him to us. Is that right?” Time said. Wolfie howled and smirked. When he had eaten a rabbit’s leg, he ran off to ‘Find Twilight’.</p><p>At nigh time, when six of the seven heroes were in the camp, laughing, eating and talking, the seventh, Twilight, tried to find <i>something</i> that might tell him where a village, a house, an inn, any sign of civilization was in the world. The only sing they had found of people was that cave of the morning. No roads, paths, signals, people on horses, buildings. He was getting tired, so he returned to the heroes, retransformed in human, of course.<br/>
“Hey, Twi! You were all day out! Did you find something?” Sky asked. “No. Nothing. In this world, there’s <i>nothing</i>. The only sign of civilization is this morning’s cave. There’s no edible plants and the few animals I have encountered… well, I took pity on them. Who can live in a world like this?” Twilight despaired. “Come on, pup. There must be something.” Time argued. “No, there isn’t. Come and I’ll show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Link stumbled through the waters of the lake. The water arrived him to the knee. He tried to cast Life, but his energy was <i>out</i>. He saw a light at the other side of the water and clutched his bloodied side. With all the strength he could muster, he kneeled on the water and washed his clothes, bandaging up after that. “Shit, my last bandages.” He heard voices accusing him of dooming Hyrule, but he shut them off. “I have to arrive home. I have to make it there.” Unfortunately, he knew that his cave was one day of travelling away. He would never make it, he would die first. He inhaled and felt like something was touching his back.</p><p>He turned, sword in hand and found a black wolf… with <i>blue eyes? </i>Wolves had brown or yellow eyes. He never had seen one with blue ones, but that didn’t matter, because Link was <i>dead</i>. That wolf would kill him. It howled, and steps approached. “What is it, Wolfie?” A man. The owner of the wolf? No, wolves can’t be owned, silly.</p><p>A man in full armour appeared in his line sight. He had a scar in one eye, and the other eye, deep blue, was full of worry. Link curled, trying to protect himself from him. “Oh, goddess, are you ok?” His voice was grave and worried. Link managed to back away a little, and then he hit his head on a rock. Just amazing.</p><p>He would pass out in seconds. He saw how the man crouched besides him and talked, waving his hand in front of Link. Link grabbed his shield with all his remaining strength and put it in front of him, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything.</p><p>Another man stepped in his line sight. He was younger and had black marks in his forehead, with amazing blue eyes that were like the wolf’s. No, that can’t be possible. His face was worried, he conversed briefly with the older man, Link without hearing them at all, and crouched. When Link felt the arms around him, he fought, but he was too weak.  The gentle hands carried him towards the fire he had seen before.</p><p>“Hey! We need potions! Quick!” Time shouted to his companions sitting by the fire. Fortunately, being heroes, they reacted quickly. Wind grabbed three red potions at once while Legend found bandages. Sky’s hand flew to the stitching needle and Warriors hurried forward to meet Time and Twilight while Four prepared a bedroll for the wounded.<br/>
Neither of them were hurt, but they brought someone who was. He was small and had brown hair. He trembled, trying to get away from Twilight’s grip, his eyes closed. His right side was all bloodied and wet, so it was clear that, while investigating the lake, Time and Twilight had found him. Time took his tunic off and left to clean it. Wind poured one potion in his wound and one down his throat. Warriors and Twilight subjected him while Four cut the bandages and Sky stitched the wound. When that was done, Legend bandaged the boy’s side and, when it was clean and dry, Time put back the green tunic. Then, they left Time and Twilight to guard the boy in turns, because maybe when he woke up he would remember them. Legend, Wind and Warriors stood guard that night in the Nothing Hyrule.</p><p> </p><p>Link blinked several times, registering his surrounding without moving. He quickly remembered what had happened the previous day: The monsters, the lake, the wolf, and the two men. It was around midday now. He mentally registered his wound: It was closed, stitched, more exactly. He felt the taste of a red potion in his lips and he felt the bandages covering his side, new, smooth bandages, ones he would never possess himself. His tunic was clean, something he couldn’t have done by himself. Someone had helped him, and it was probably the man with black markings in his forehead from last night, who was now sitting next to him, looking into the distance, muttering something to himself. Then, someone told him something in a high voice and he answered “No, no sing of towns nor cities. There’s this castle in the distance, but it’d take too long to reach, and he’s wounded, and we are too, even if you don’t like it, Wind”.</p><p>Cities? He must be from far, because there isn’t any <i>city</i>. The biggest town he had seen had barely twenty people more or less. He closed his eyes, but his wound had other ideas. He felt high pain in his side and he moved and groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and found the man’s blue concerned eyes. He delicately helped Link to sit up and quietly asked “How are you feeling?”. Link, not believing what he was hearing, shrugged and searched for his sword manically.  “Hey, hey, don’t worry, your things are safe. They are right behind you,” The man said.</p><p>There were two more people in the campsite. A kid that jumped off trees and laughed, running and shouting. The last time he had seen a kid laugh… well, it was long, long ago. The other was a pink-haired teenager that was sorting some kind of rings, angry because the other kid was bothering him. They both wore tunics and swords in their backs, like the man aiding him.</p><p>Link grabbed everything he had. His sword and shield and his pouch. He stood up and dizziness took over him. He sat again in the floor as the man fuzzed over him. “Who are you? We found you yesterday and we were worried. You should travel in a group, you are so young. How old are you? Also…” he ranted, but Link shut him off. He needed to go now. He was in danger, that wolf could return, monsters could appear, everything could happen. In addition, he didn’t trust the man (who he thought as the father of the two children, even though he couldn’t be older than twenty three). “We’re not going to hurt you. You are in no condition of going anywhere” The man blocked Link’s path. “Even if you don’t want to hurt me, which is improbable, just being near me will bring here monsters. I wouldn’t want to hurt your sons.” He said in a low, weak voice. “They’re not… That doesn’t matter.” The man blushed and looked at the kid and the teenager, who approached, listening to the conversation. “The fact is that we’re awesome monster-slayers. We’ll be fine, but you won’t. You’ve lost too much blood and you’re still weak.” The man argued. “You said you’re hurt.” Link argued. “Yeah, but we’ve been healing. I feel as good as before, and Wind can run and jump now. Four is mostly fine, and Sky’s arm is also better.”</p><p>“Wait. How many are you?” Link backed away. “Well, in total we’re seven. And sometimes there’s this wolf that comes to aid us. He’s the one who found you.” “Yeah, I remember…” Link thought about the possibilities. He decided to give them an opportunity. “Alright. I’ll stay one night. Then, I’ll go.” Link said.</p><p>“Fantastic. I’m Twilight, and those are Wind and Legend.” The kid beamed at his name and the teenager winked at his. “Nice to meet you. I’m… Link.” He said slowly, waiting for a reaction. Twilight’s face remained neutral. Legend averted his eyes, but Wind widened his eyes. “You are the hero? I wanna hear a story!” He shouted. With incredible speed, he grabbed Link’s arm and dragged him under a tree. Link tried to let go, but the kid’s grip was surprisingly strong. Wind made him sit and he sat himself. “Well, come on!” Before he could say anything, Wind was dragged up by Twilight. “Wind, he needs rest. You too. Don’t overwhelm him.” Wind sighed and walked off. Twilight smiled apologetically and said “Sorry, he loves epic stories about heroes. I don’t know why, because he has <i>lived </i>more than one and he knows they aren’t about a knight in shiny armour, even if War tells him otherwise. Just rest, I’ll go tell him a story.” He hurried off after Wind and left Link thinking about what he just said. Wind had lived an adventure. He was so young, wasn’t he? <i>Well, I started at fourteen. That must be his age now. </i></p><p>“Wind is annoying, but you learn how to love him.” He heard at his side. He jumped and looked for his sword before realizing it was Legend. “Sorry, I should have warned you” He sad and smiled at him. Link eased and relaxed. “Don’t worry”. Legend started “You are thinking about what Twi has said, aren’t you?” Link nodded. “Yeah, he lets things slip easily. I wonder if he does it in purpose. Knowing him, he might. He’s related to the Old Man after all…” Legend sighed, and Link put attention to the conversation. “You are monster-hunters? Is it hard for your family?” he asked. “My uncle died years ago. Monster-hunters, Twilight said? Well, not a complete lie.” “Oh, I’m sorry” Link felt ashamed he had asked about family. “Don’t be. He had already died once, but magic brought him back. After that, he and I talked about everything… and I understood that if he went down fighting, that would be the better way. But enough talk about uncle. Don’t you feel curious about us?” Legend asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s impolite to ask.” Link said softly. Legend laughed. “Oh, you and Sky will get along fantastically.” “So, if you’re not monster-hunters, what are you?” Link asked. “Well, I’ve been a smith, but now I travel a lot. Twilight used to be a rancher. Wind is a pirate. Four, a boyo no taller than Wind but older, is a smith too. Sky, a Twilight-like man, is like the mayor and guard of his hometown, or so he has explained. Warriors, the butt of this group, is Captain of the guard, serving alongside his princess. And Time… well, I think he lives in a farm, but I’ve got no idea what he does for a living.” Legend explained. “But what about monster-hunters?” Link didn’t understand much about what Legend had told him, but he continued talking. “Oh, yeah. The important part of it is that everyone in this group has been on minimum one adventure. I’ve been to six of them, travelling through time and all of that.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s… great, I guess.” Link was feeling overwhelmed, but Legend clucked and reclined on the tree. “Changing topic… have you heard about a previous hero, named Link, before you?” “Well… yeah, of course… have you?” Link asked. “Oh, yeah, I know many, many heroes, but this is about you. Stay focused.” Legend smiled. Link smiled too and brushed the hair out of his face. “I know there have been many heroes in the past, but we only remember one, the one before me. Some even say we could be related, but that’s difficult to know. Have you heard about the Hero of Legend? He was this amazing hero that went on six adventures and saved different kingdoms. I’ve even seen a graphic representation! He had blue eyes and had this blonde pink-ish hair. He used to wear green, but he’s also seen in a red tunic and… blue hat…” Link looked at Legend and understood. Legend, or the Hero of Legend. The clothing, the hair, the eyes… He even said he had been on six adventures, just like the elders said!</p><p>“No way…” Link backed up quickly, but he crashed with something. Or rather, someone, someone wearing an armour, judging the material he had hit his head with. “Hey, you’re awake!” The voice from last night said. Link turned. Yup, the man from last night stood now in front of him. He was tall and wore a gold and silver armour. He had a scar in his eye, and his face was painted. Link paled and said “Y-Yeah I-I’m awak-ke.” He backed up, but he tripped with Legend’s legs. <i>Stupid! </i> He saw that he was not alone. At his side, a man<i> –a Twilight-like man</i> –stood, looking worried for him. He knew this was Sky for everything Legend had told him. And, after hearing about the others, he doubted the older man was Four, who Legend had described as a boy, nor Warriors, that Twilight had insinuated he was irresponsible. No, the older man was Time, for sure.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Sky asked, lending Link a hand. Link took it and sighed. “People seem to ask this question a lot today.” He sighed. Legend laughed, and Wind, who probably had arrived with Twilight after he fell, laughed too. “Yes, I’m mostly Ok.” “Oh, thank Hylia” Sky smiled and Link thought that nothing was purer than Sky’s smile. Time, though, wasn’t so angelic. </p><p>“Well, young man, you had us worried. Care to explain what happened to you?” He said, his eye hard to read. Link <i>almost</i> told him no, but something stopped him. His eye was calculating, and he had a look of a leader. He felt that if he were under this man’s command, nothing would ever go wrong. Link nodded and disposed to talk, but a pressure in his shoulder stopped him. He snapped his head towards it, and saw that it was Legend. Again. “Time, Link is tired. He should sleep, recover and eat. We wouldn’t want to bother him much, would we?” Legend shot a hard glare towards the older man –the older hero. Time glared back, the most terrific look anyone could do. “If there are monsters nearby, I won’t risk the group’s safety. I know that I have to respect his wellbeing, and I’m the first who is worried about his health, but this is about him as well.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Legend.” Link stepped forward, calming the teenager. “Yeah, I was attacked by monsters. The princesses told me there was a group near this lake, and they were afraid they would attack a village, even though there aren’t any nearby. As the hero, my duty is to defend this country, so I left my cave and came to dispose of them. However… there’s something strange about them. They are too strong. There were many of them, and I retreated before- before-” “Don’t worry, Link. As a team, we can take them” Sky assured. “Yeah, but we’ll need you. What do you say?” Twilight smiled and patted the young hero in the back. “I have to take care of them, and it’d be a pleasure fight alongside you heroes,” Link said. For a second, everyone seemed shocked.</p><p>“Legend! Why did you tell him? It’s funnier if they figure it themselves!” Wind cried. “That was stupid, Legend.” Time said. Twilight shook his head and Sky smiled apologetically to Link. At that moment, the two remaining heroes arrived. “Legend told the new guy?” A grave voice asked. Then, a lighter one added, “What did you expect? He’s a softie.” Legend fumed. “I am NOT a softie. Besides, he figured it on his own” </p><p>At that, the seven heroes turned to look at him. “How? We didn’t give you any clue,” Wind said. “Well, I might have” Twilight smiled. “And I might have as well” Legend sighed. They all fell silent, waiting for Link to explain himself. “Well, what you Sir Twilight said struck strange to me. Then,  Sir Legend said he knew the heroes… and asked me what I knew about them, so I explained him the only story of the heroes that I knew of, which resulted to be about the Hero of Legend so… yeah.” Link blushed and tried to seem as small as possible. The heroes looked at each other and then, Legend and Twilight started laughing.</p><p>“You don’t need to call us ‘Sir’, Link. We’re all heroes. We’re all companions and friends. No formalities.” Twilight smirked. “Yeah, even though Warriors could call me that” Legend smirked too. “I’ll be calling you Mr Diluted Shit from now on,” Warriors answered. “Well, I don’t listen to you anyway.” Legend smiled and winked to Link.</p><p>Four, Sky, Time and Warriors presented themselves to Link and the ‘Master Sword Ceremony’ began. The First Hero held the blade above Link’s head, who sweated nervously at having a blade near his head. Sky listened to the blade, and all the Links waited expectantly. “Mmm…? You sure, Fi…?” Sky asked at one point. The sword pulsed with energy, almost wanting to argue with the Chosen Hero. “Yeah, yeah, right… yes, Ok, calm down, girl.” The heroes looked at Sky. Link averted his eyes and blushed at all the attention he was receiving. </p><p>“Everyone, welcome Hyrule!” Sky took the new hero’s hand. Everyone cheered, and no one asked questions. If Fi was sure, it was law.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow, we’ll take care of those monsters. Warriors, you are the best strategist. What do you recommend us doing?” Time asked. The heroes sat in a circle, and Warriors had a stick in his hand, about to draw a plan. “Well, the monsters are positioned like this most of the time, from what Hyrule has told me. We will need a good archer to take out those two on a clear shot. That’ll be Time. Four and Legend, you have to kill three of the ones on the right when Time kills those two. Wind and Hyrule, while Four and Leg do that, you will plant bombs here, here and here and run in different direction. Then, Sky, Twilight, Time and me will finish the ones who weren’t killed by the bombs. How does that sound?” Warriors said.<br/>
“Wow, you’re good at this” Wind commented. “I like the bombs thingy. Then, I have a chance of running and exploring with Hyrule!” Wind laughed. “We sure will explore! The lake is one of the less charted places of this Hyrule! We will get lost!” Hyrule laughed too. “Um, Hyrule… getting lost is kinda a bad thing, y’know?” Legend mentioned. “Not at all!” Hyrule said, sure of himself. “I think the plan’s ok, but should we put those two together?” Four asked, teasingly. “Yeah, yeah, smithy, laugh all you want, but with your height we couldn’t go too far into the water. We might lose you!” Wind mocked.</p><p>“That’s enough. We will do as Warriors suggested. Twi, Four and Wind, your turn to stand guard.” Time said. “Is there any food?” Legend asked. “Yeah, I’m starving” Warriors added. “I’m afraid there isn’t.” Sky said. “Wait, let me try something. I might have food in Epona’s saddlebag.” Twilight said. “Try it.” Time urged. Twilight brought out a necklace in form of a horse hoof and he whistled inside it, playing a three-noted melody that some had heard when battling in Warriors’ Hyrule. He repeated it two times and they all heard a neigh. A sound of hooves approached and it made Hyrule feel nervous, he closed his hand around his silver sword’s hilt, but Legend stopped him from drawing it.</p><p>Epona, a white-maned brown mare, ran towards his master. “Hey girl, how y’doing?” Twilight patted her side while he searched for the saddlebag. He had a bunch of apples, carrots, milk, some meat and, surprisingly, a watermelon. “Well, it’s more than I expected.” Twilight smiled. “What do you think if tonight we split the watermelon? It’s big enough for the eight of us. Tomorrow morning, we can eat some apples. We have to save food, as we don’t know how much time we’re going to be here.” Time said. “I’m fine with that” Four and Wind said. Legend shrugged and Warriors and Sky nodded. “Alright, but… what’s a watermelon?” Hyrule asked.</p><p>After showing Hyrule the wonders of the watermelon and eating, the heroes went to sleep. They had monsters to kill tomorrow, just like the old good days, except that now they weren’t alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wild is everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the last hero joins the group. The end of their search, and the start of an adventure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Liar is a popular card game where I come from, which basically consists in lying to your contrincants about the cards you have in order to win. I figured that the Links would love to lie to their friends like that (Legend and Warriors above all).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan worked perfectly. There were no slip-ups, each hero doing its job perfectly. Time’s aim was excellent. Four and Legend took out the bokoblins quickly and efficiently, and Wind and Hyrule put the bombs that left only three bokoblins and one moblin alive. After that, the remaining heroes had an easy job.</p><p>When the heroes reunited, they congratulated each other and, before knowing it, they were changing worlds. Being Hyrule’s first time, nobody was surprised when he vomited the apples he had eaten that morning, dirtying the snowed floor. While the other heroes helped the newest hero recover, Twilight pushed Time and Four aside. </p><p>“This is the Hylian Champion’s Hyrule. I think it’ll be more efficient if I transform and lead him to the group, as he won’t trust an outsider.” He said, eying Time and Four. “It’s a good plan, but won’t he recognize me?” Time asked. “He’ll probably think you kidnapped me. Think about it, you appeared there, he mistook you as Yiga, you petted me and we disappeared.” Twilight pointed. “You’re right. At least, you know where we are?” Four intervened. “Mmm… Based on the fact we can see nothing but hills and snow and that there’s Vah Medoh there in the distance… we’re in Hebra region. That’s a problem…” Twilight looked around them and pointed in one direction. “Getting out of here would take you too much time. I recommend you walking in that direction, you see? There’s a labyrinth. If you find the correct way without getting lost, you will see a building glowing in a blue-ish light. There, you’ll be protected from monsters and, if the need arises, you can hunt wild animals. And every mushroom you find is edible.” “What about you?” Four asked. “Oh, in this world, Wolfie can teleport near his master if he is too far from him.” Twilight smirked. Time nodded and hugged him, much to Twilight’s surprise. “Be safe pup.” He said, and nodded in the group’s direction. “We’ll cover up for you, mate.” Four patted the older hero’s back, and Twilight returned it. “Try not to die. I would miss you a lot.”  Twilight smiled and jogged off in the contrary direction. Time and Four sighed and then, looking at each other, they walked off to find the other heroes.</p><p>“Where’s Twi?” Wind asked. “He’s off to find the hero. He’s the only one who has possibilities to make him understand.” Time said. “Meanwhile, we know of one place where we’ll be safe until they come to meet us.” Four said. “And we can hunt in the way there. Every plant we find is edible too.” Time said. “Well, I’m freezing. Let’s get going.” Legend said.</p><p> </p><p>Twilight saw his friends walk off without him. He knew that his mission would be the most dangerous one. He sighed, even if his protégé was a bit strange, he would be glad to see him. He had only been weeks separated from him, but he knew that he had defeated the Calamity. After all, that’s what he was going to do when they had encountered Time. Also, there was no signs of monsters nor the black and pink stuff Link called malice. He smiled, proud of his little cub, and transformed. He closed his eyes and searched mentally for his cub’s presence in Hyrule. He was in Hateno, walking with someone whose aura was familiar. Hoping to meet his cub and his Princess, he wrapped himself in a cloud of black squares.<br/>
He appeared in front of Link’s house. He had bought it to have a place to sleep and tend to his injuries in his travels. The people of the town were used to see Link with a black giant friendly wolf, so Twilight had no problem walking through the town’s streets while children and adults petted his fur and saluted him like an old friend. Then, he saw them. Link wore a basket full of aliments and other stuff and Zelda pointed at the mountains and commented things, and then they both laughed. Twilight hated to break that moment of peace, but he needed Link, so he trotted over and nudged Link’s leg, whimpering a little.</p><p>Link and Zelda turned, and he nearly dropped his basked in surprise. “Wolfie!” Link shouted and kneeled to hug the wolf. “I missed you! Did that man hurt you? Did you get in a fight with another wolf?” Oh, shit, I still have the claw-shaped mark in my face. Shit. Twilight barked and smelled Zelda, who kneeled too and petted him. Then, after licking Link’s face in affection, he pointed towards a hill with his snout. Link looked at his princess and said “He wants us to follow him” Then, Wolfie shook his head. He pointed just to Link and then again, at the hills. “No, just you, Link. Go ahead and see what he wants. I’ll wait you at your house.” Zelda corrected, and Link nodded. “Come on, buddy. Show me what you want.” Link jogged off after Wolfie. </p><p>It was like the old times again, when Link would follow Wolfie without hesitance, when the two of them were best buddies, when Link was often looking for Wolfie’s support and appreciation. Wolfie had practically raised this hero like his cub. Both of them trusted each other with their lives.</p><p>Twilight brought Link under the shadow of a tree and made him sit. He had already planned how he would present himself to his descendant. He wrote with his paw on the dirt: <i>I have to tell you something. </i> Link read it and blinked. “You know how to write?” Wolfie barked and cleaned the script with his tail, writing again: <i>Duh. I am a shapeshifter. </i> At that, Link stared at Wolfie blankly. “Alright, I can understand that.” Wolfie cleaned once again and wrote four words: <i>Don’t freak out. </i> “I’ll try not to” Link braced himself for what was to come.</p><p>Wolfie howled and his form changed. From a wolf, he transformed into a man. He wore his green tunic and his band that formed his Ordonian look. He wore his wolf-fur hood and his sword and shield strapped in his back. Link widened his eyes but didn’t back away. This was his friend Wolfie, the one that had comforted him, fought at his side, and healed him. If he had to tell the truth, he already thought of Wolfie as a person.</p><p>“Uh, hi” Link said. The man grinned and said “Hi. Been wanting to talk to you for a long time.” Link nodded. “You must’ve been wondering…why.” He said. “But first, let me introduce myself. I am Link Ordon, but call me Twilight, please.” Link nodded again. “Fine, Twilight. And thanks for… you know, everything.” Link blinked and sighed. “No worries, man.” Twilight beamed. “Ok, I’ll explain all that I know”.</p><p>“I am a hero of the past. One day, a call urged me to transform into Wolfie. I was sure that meant I was going to time-travel, so I warned my princess and then I transformed. That was the day I met you, remember? Then, Time appeared. Oh, sorry, you don’t know who Time is. He is that ma you mistook as Yiga.” Twilight explained. “Yeah, I remember him. You prevented me from killing him and then he petted you and you disappeared.” Link said. “Yes. He’s another hero of the past, one who had helped me in my adventure too. We appeared in one town, when we recruited other hero, named Sky. Then, we transported and I leaded them to another village, where we found Four.” “Wow. There’s four heroes before me?” Link asked. “Oh, no. There’s more. We transported to an island and there we met Wind. After time-travelling again, we ended in my world, where I presented myself as Hylian. Then, we appeared in a field, where we fought monsters and met Warriors.” “Wow” “Wait, there’s more. Then, we wrapped in a house, where we met Legend. Finally, we found Hyrule nearly dead, and we healed him. Now, the entire group is here, searching for the hero.” Twilight finished.</p><p>“Me?” Link asked. “Yeah, you” Twilight beamed. “But… you’ve seen everything I’ve seen. You know I’m not…” “No? Then, who defeated the Calamity? Terry?” Twilight asked. “Me, but…” “Stop, cub. You are a hero. Now, you’ve got to decide if you come with us or not.”<br/>
“I-I…” Link breathed with panic. Twilight, sensing he was going to have a panic attack like those of old, transformed and cuddled the hero. When he was calmed, Link smiled through tears. “Thanks, Twilight. I missed you a lot. I wanted you to see how I defeated the evil. I wanted to make you proud.” Link separated himself from the wolf. Without changing, Wolfie stepped forward and, with his paw, wrote once again. <i>I am proud. </i></p><p>When Link was feeling better, he and Wolfie walked to his house, where Zelda was waiting for him. Link explained to her that he had to go on a time-travelling adventure. She understood it quickly and told Link she was going to continue Sheikah research and try to start the reparations of the castle. They hugged awkwardly and then, Link said she could use the house as long as she wanted. After joking for a while, Link exited the house, but before leaving, Zelda gave him the Sheikah Slate she had been studying and told him to be safe. He nodded and finally, him and Wolfie left. When they were in the forest, Twilight transformed and Link asked him “Tell me about the other heroes. I want to be ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been one night and one morning and I already miss Twilight” Wind sighed. “I do too.” Hyrule said. They were both sitting on the top of the labyrinth. That morning, they had explored every inch of it, to ward off the cold. The hero of that time had opened every chest, so they found nothing of value. They both liked exploring, so now they were on top of it to see the view. It was cold, but it was worth it.</p><p>“He just… fills the void. He’s protective and if he saw us right now he would shout at us and, if necessary, do everything to get us down. Even transform into a bird.” Wind laughed. “Yeah… I mean, I know him for one day, but he already treats me as a little brother. I remember his worried face when I first woke up… I was scared at that time, but his face was hilarious.” Hyrule laughed.</p><p>“Oh, was it? Would you prefer me not worrying at all?” A voice from behind told them. Wind and Hyrule jumped and nearly fell to their deaths if Twilight had nor grabbed their tunics. “What were you thinking? You shouldn’t be here. It’s too high up!” He said. Hyrule and Wind laughed, and a foreign voice joined them. Surprised, they looked behind their companion and saw a teenager who wore a blue tunic and a hood. It wasn’t up, so Hyrule and Wind could see his long blonde hair and his scars in the right side of his body. “Oh, hello!” Wind and Hyrule ran up to meet him, careful with the maze’s borders. “Hi! Are you the new hero?” Wind asked. “Uh-yeah. You are Wind and Hyrule, I presume?” Link asked. They both nodded. “Don’t you have things to blow up in this world? I wanna use my bombs!” Wind said. Immediately, a connection passed between the three heroes and Twilight groaned. “Oh, the disaster trio has been born. Just as I feared.”</p><p>After presenting Link to Wind and Hyrule and they both hugging Twilight, Link lowered Twilight to the ground with his paraglider, while Wind lowered Hyrule with his Deku leaf. Link leaded them through the maze to where the rest of the group was.<br/>
“So, if you can teleport to the blue thingies-” Hyrule started “Shrines” Link corrected. “If you can transport to the Shrines, why didn’t you go there directly?” Hyrule finished. “How would you feel if a stranger transported right where you are?” Twilight asked. “I see your point.” Hyrule laughed.</p><p>Hyrule and Wind were the first to enter the chamber of the Shrine, at which Time asked, “You tired of running around?” “Never! But…” Wind said. Then, Twilight and Link entered. Four and Sky hurried to hug the hero of Twilight, while Legend and Warriors smiled, relieved that their friend was all right. They hugged him too, and then finally Twilight faced Time. “It was quicker than I thought.” Time commented casually. “Yeah. As much as I love spending time with him, I missed you too, guys.” Twilight softly cached Link’s forearm. “Sky? Would you-” Twilight started. “Oh, no. First…” Time opened his arms, inviting Twilight for a hug. Twilight obliged. “I missed you, pup.” Time said softly. “I did too, Old Man.” Then, they let go. Twilight leaded Link in front of Sky. “Wait… shouldn’t we explain?” Sky asked. “I already did, no worries.” Twilight smiled and urged Sky to get moving. Sky put the Master Sword flat against Link’s chest and listened to her.</p><p>“Everybody, welcome Wild!” Sky beamed. Everyone cheered, but the moment was cut short when the blade pulsed with energy. Sky listened attentively and then translated. “Fi says: <i>From now on, your path will be even more complicated. Listen to your hearth, heroes, and bravely fight against the darkness.” </i></p><p>“Fantastic, even more complicated.” Legend complained. “Oh, come on. We’re heroes, what did you expect?” Hyrule calmed him down. Legend sighed and nodded. “Who will cook lunch? I’m starving, and last night we had to eat raw carrots,” Warriors complained. “Be grateful we ate something, Shiny boy.” Four bit back.</p><p>“Don’t worry, boys. Wild here is the best archer in the world and even better cook!” Twilight said. Wild blushed when the heroes looked directly at him. “For real?” Time asked. “For real. He has taught me everything I know. My cooking is not the best, but just you wait.” Twilight assured. Wild, embarrassed, nodded shortly. “I cannot cook here, though.” Wild whispered. Somehow, everyone caught up what he said. “But we’re far off civilization, and the weather is just a bit warmer than freezing.” Legend signalled. “Ah, but that’s not a problem anymore. Wild…” Twilight turned to his protégé, who stepped up and said, “I know I just met you and you have no reason to trust me, but to get out of here, we’ll have to transport.”</p><p>“Well, let’s get going!” Sky said. The young man had high cold tolerance, but not even Skyloft, above the clouds, was this cold. Heck, he had never seen <i>snow</i> before. “The problem is that I only can bring two people with me. The others will have to wait until I transport back. And the first time using transportation… well, it’s not enjoyable.” Wild rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Then, he jumped when he felt something touching his back. Startled by the sudden contact, he turned, seeing Wind, who stayed close to Warriors for warmth. He was having the worst time because he had always lived in a tropical weather. He had played with Hyrule just to maintain warmth, but now he was exhausted and cold, and just wanted this to get over with.<br/>
“Please, I don’t care what you do; just get us out of here.” He pleaded to their newest member. Wild nodded and grabbed the kid’s hand, along with Sky’s. “Twilight, I’m going to Tarry Town. You stay here, or…?” He asked. Then, he thought that the others might not know about his transformation. Shit.</p><p>“I’ll stay here. Try to not get in a fight while you’re there.” Twilight smiled. Wild nodded, remembering his fight with a Lynel in Akkala, and pulled out a plane stone with Sheikah designs. Before anybody could ask what that thing was, Wild had already pressed the label that read ‘Tarry Town’. Him, the Chosen Hero and the Hero of Winds disappeared in a million of blue particles that floated in the air.</p><p>Nobody said a thing for moments. “I-Is that a safe form of t-travelling?” Hyrule was starting to feel cold too. “Well, he’s been using it for a while, so…” Twilight said, unwrapping his wolf-fur from his neck and giving it to Hyrule. And, while Four insisted he was fine, he got too a part of his ‘older brother’s’ outfit. With Twilight’s green tunic that protected him from the cold winds and the snow that fell into the maze, Four pouted like a small child. Time did his best to not shiver, but he was cold too. Warriors had wrapped Legend up with his scarf and now the six heroes sat together close to conserve warmth. “I-it wasn’t t-this c-cold this m-morning” Four said. “Y-you’re right.” Warriors agreed. “Don’t e-even question t-this Hyrule’s weather.” Twilight said.</p><p>Finally, after talking for a bit and mostly staring at the Shrine’s point of teleportation, Wild appeared. When he took a look at the group, he scrolled past his Slate and gave Time, Warriors, Legend and Twilight a blue-ish potion. While Four and Hyrule returned Twilight his clothing, Wild explained to the other heroes what a chilly potion was. After that, he, Hyrule and Four disappeared just like Sky and Wind did.</p><p>“Well, that’s better.” Legend commented. The elixir had made effect on them, and now they were separated. “How about we play cards?” Time showed the group his cards. “Oh, can we play The Liar?” Warriors asked. It was a well-known game for all of them, so they played five or six round until Wild showed up again. Calculating that the elixir only would last one minute or so, he gave Twilight his last one. Then, Warriors and Legend went with him, leaving Twilight and Time. Time drank the elixir, obligated by Twilight, while the shapeshifter transformed into his canine self to preserve the warmth.</p><p>The Hero of Time and The Hero of Twilight bonded quite a bit during that time. Even though Twilight couldn’t respond to Time’s questions, he made sure that his conversation wasn’t one-sided, responding with nods and small sounds. Finally, <i>finally, </i> Wild transported back. Twilight immediately transformed back, and they made it to Tarry Town.<br/>
There, all the heroes were waiting near the fire. Hyrule and Wind, with his energy up again, were itching to explore the site, with those red and yellow trees, the fresh grass. Four was sharpening some swords, mostly Wild’s. Warriors and Legend insulted each other but without really meaning it. Sky petted a nearby dog, which was, as Sky put it, too cute. “Oh, you’re finally here!” Warriors stopped his fight with Legend. “Look, Time! There’s so much to explore! Can we go?” Wind asked their leader. “First, lunch. Then, we’ll see.” Time decided.<br/>
And finally, Thank the all-powerful Hylia the Goddess of Light, the heroes had their first <i>good</i> meal since the journey started. Wild’s cooking skills were a <i>blessing</i>. The heroes swore they had never eaten anything better, and Wild was delighted about having so many people praising him. </p><p>“Okay, now, can we go?” Wind asked. “Please, Time… We promise we won’t blow up anything” Hyrule said. “PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease….” Wind begged. Time didn’t want to, but he was a softie. When Wind gave him his puppy-eyed look, those green begging, and Hyrule pleaded with his shiny and innocent emerald look, Time couldn’t say no. It wasn’t dangerous for them to go exploring, after all, if someone guided them. </p><p>“Fine.” They both cheered. “But…” They both groaned. “There will be someone accompanying you. I just hope you don’t get lost. Be back by sundown.” Time alerted. “Who is babysitting us?” Wind asked, pouting. “Well, this is Wild’s time, so he’s the best guide.” Time said. Both heroes, Wind and Hyrule, shared a knowing look. That morning, when Wind had mentioned blowing up things, the newest hero’s face had lightened up. They knew that having the Hero of the Wild with them they would have a great time. Wind and Hyrule wanted to see if Wild lived up to his nickname.</p><p>After Time had asked Wild to take care of them, the thee heroes ran off, following no-one’s lead. “Where are they going?” Twilight asked their leader. “Oh, they wanted to explore, so I asked Wild to be their guide.” Time polished his armour. “YOU DID WHAT?” Twilight asked. “WILD RUNNING AROUND WITH ‘RULE AND WIND? WE WON’T SEE THEM IN CENTURIES!” Twilight tried to calm down. “Wild’s a responsible young man. He will be back by sundown.” Time said. “Have you specifically told him that?” Twilight asked. “Well, no, but I told Wind and Hyrule.” Time wasn’t concerned. The kids knew how hard Time could be. “They will <i>want</i> to get here at sundown, but they will get lost and I’ll have to search them.” Twilight said. “Well, then, go and babysit the babysitter.” Time said. Twilight nodded and ran after his three companions. In the way, he transformed where no one could see him.<br/>
While the four heroes explored Akkala, the other five bought red potions, arrows, bandages, food and everything of utility they could find. Then, when they finished buying, they played a bit more to The Liar.</p><p>Wild, Hyrule and Wind had a great time. Even though Wild knew Twilight was watching them in form of Wolfie, he taught Wind and Hyrule shield-surfing and together, they explored forest and lakes and hills and the bastion. Now free of malice and monsters, it was a rather pretty sight.</p><p>While Wind wondered what had happened to this Hyrule, so full of ruins, Hyrule found himself nearly at home minus the threats.</p><p>“Well, it’s nearly sundown. We should return, or Time’ll kick our asses.” Wind said. He, being the youngest, was the one whom Time was softer with. In a normal situation, he would’ve complained, but he was glad that he didn’t receive those disappointed glares. They were truly terrifying.</p><p>“True.” Hyrule smiled “I had a great time. At first I wasn’t so sure about the ‘babysitter’, but you turned out to be pretty fun, Wild.” Hyrule laughed. “Thanks. You are fun to hang out too, ‘Rule. And you Wind.” Wild said. When he met the wolf’s glare, he sighed. “<i>And</i> you, Wolfie, even if sometimes you’re too grumpy.” Wolfie wiggled his tail and, after licking each of the adventurer heroes’ hand, he disappeared through the woods, impatient to arrive to Tarry Town.</p><p>Hyrule and Wind let Wild lead the way, using his so-called Sheikah Slate to orient him towards the town. They arrived there at the just moment of sunset, where Sky and Four were sharpening swords, Four showing the older the differences of distinct whetstones. Warriors, Legend and Time were analysing a map of Hyrule they had borrowed. It was old, over 100 years old, but how much could the world have changed in a century? Answer: a lot. They were marking the places where monsters had been seen recently, but apparently, they had been seen everywhere, even in the region of Hebra, where they just came from. They hadn’t arrived at any conclusion about where should they go first, so they were commenting where they would like to live. Twilight or Wolfie were nowhere to be seen, which didn’t worry much Wild. He was sure that his mentor was somewhere playing with Luna, the village dog, or the kids.</p><p>And Twilight returned eventually, saying he had been watching the wild horses, but for some reason he had to take a red potion. The boys didn’t comment on it. Twilight was reckless sometimes, they all knew it. They all went to sleep, and that night, nobody had a single nightmare. They felt, somehow, that their group was complete. Now, it was time to discover why they were reunited.</p><p>The following morning they woke in a completely different place, in a desert, surrounded by a building that Twilight called Arbiter’s grounds. This was a good place as another to start looking for a clue of what was happening, so the heroes spit up to look around.</p><p>That would be the start of the Heroes’ journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is finished! Please let me know if you found any gramatical errors and what you though about this fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>